ES POSITIVO
by vampivampifer
Summary: Bella es una adolescente multimillonaria bastante fuera de lo común, Edward Cullen un adolescente multimillonario bastante inmaduro ¿Que pasa cuando Bella se embaraza? ¿Edward la va a apoyar o se hara tonto? ¿Que pasa con sus familias y su amistad?
1. ¿ESTOY EMBARAZADA?

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años, soy hija de un gran empresario, su nombre es Charlie Swan, tiene negocios en todo el mundo, es un magnate del petróleo, pero también tiene acciones en compañías tecnológicas, cosmetológicas, laboratorios, supermercados, marcas de ropa importantes, y galerías de arte.

Es un hombre muy especial, a pesar de tener tanto dinero y ser uno de los 7 hombres más ricos del planeta es una persona muy sencilla y cariñosa. Mi padre es un hombre amable y bondadoso, es comprensivo y amigable. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre, ella es superficial, mandona y estricta, mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer de sociedad, mi padre era una persona humilde cuando se conocieron, cuando mi padre empezó a armar su imperio ella tomo al inocente pueblerino y lo convirtió en un elegante caballero. Mi hermano mayor es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, la persona que más quiero en todo el mundo, me da fuerzas y siempre me apoya, es portador de unos grandes músculos y da bastante miedo, pero es bromista, dulce y cariñoso, es un enorme oso de peluche.

Mi madre y mi hermano tienen rizos rubios bastante pronunciados, ambos son de ojos azules y sonrisas de modelos. Emmett es una masa enorme y mi madre era más bien una mujer con curvas muy bien pronunciadas.

Mi padre y yo teníamos el cabello rizado pero no tanto, el mío me llega a la cintura, nuestros ojos son de un extraño y bello color chocolate. Los cuatro somos muy pálidos, mi padre y yo siempre tenemos una pincelada rosa en las mejillas. Mi hermano dice que eso me hace ver muy tierna.

Yo soy más bien una chica muy flacucha, me parezco muchísimo a mi padre y Emmett a mi madre. Extraña combinación, lo sé.

Mi madre estaba obsesionada por la manera en que nos veía la gente, de modo que Emmett y yo nunca hemos sido como cualquier otro par de adolescentes, ella nos ha obligado a ser tranquilos, a no dar escándalos y a comportarnos como la dama y el caballero que tenemos que ser mi hermano y yo.

Ser hijos de una familia tan rica y continuamente vigilada por los paparazzi no nos hace nada felices, pero en fin…

Mi madre cree en la educación estricta y controlada, por lo cual Emmett y yo vamos a colegios de Elite católicos, el mío es exclusivo para mujeres y el suyo es exclusivo para hombres. En ambas escuelas dejan trabajos que prácticamente parecen tesis de titulación.

Ambas escuelas estaban algo separadas y en la vida nos dejaban ir solos, cada quien tenía su chofer y ellos eran los encargados de llevarnos a la escuela. Pero al ser hijos de un hombre tan importante y con tantos ceros en los bancos nos tenían protegidos de cualquier cosa, por lo que además de un guardaespaldas cada uno, los coches en que nos transportaban eran camionetas muy caras, blindadas y con toda la seguridad de un buen Mercedes Guardián. La camioneta que me transportaba era de color café y la que transportaba a Emmett era negra.

A mí se me hacia una evidente exageración, pero no tenia de otra. La casa en la que vivía era sencillamente enorme, era una mansión de lujo con una piscina enorme al frente y dos palmeras adornando, vivíamos en Jacksonville a unos minutos del océano y mi madre seria que era elegante tener adornos marinos en casa, en este caso, las dos palmeras eran el adorno que mi madre considero adecuado. La casa tenía diez habitaciones, cocina, doce baños, dos salones de juegos, tres salas, un recibidor, grandes ventanales dos comedores, un salón para fiestas y un enorme jardín. Teníamos una caballerizas ya que mi madre consideraba elegante que una dama supiera montar un caballo, así que desde los ocho años me puso un entrenador de equitación y ahora me fascinaba el deporte al igual que a Emmett, mi caballo era un hermosa yegua negro pura sangre que se llamaba "Tormenta". El de Emmett era un pura sangre café llamado "Chocolate" así de infantil era mi hermano.

En fin, yo era toda una chica elegante y de mundo. Vivía cómodamente e infeliz pero como decía mi hermano: hay gente que no tiene ni que comer. Agradecía mi posición económica y tener una familia, casi nunca veía a mis padres pero al menos sabia que me amaban y que querían lo mejor para mí y para mi hermano.

Tengo muy buena amiga llamada Alice Masen, su padre también entraba en la lista de los 7 hombres más ricos del mundo, su padre era dueño de importantes bancos y hospitales. Era una gran amiga y de verdad que la quería muchísimo. Su hermano Edward Masen es el mejor amigo de Emmett y mi novio secreto. La madre de Edward era muy hermosa y joven, tenia los mismos ojos verdes que el. El padre era muy guapo y se parecía un poco a Alice, era igual de estricto que mi madre

Alice era una chica bastante bajita, su altura era de 1m y 52cm, aun así estaba llena de energía e hiperactividad, parecía un duendecillo con esa piel pálida, facciones finas, ojos grises y cabello corto color negro azabache, cada punta de su cabello apuntaba a una dirección diferente, su corte le quedaba genial. Edward en cambio era musculoso pero no como Emmett, era delgado pero no flacucho, su cabello era una melena de color cobre que no podía quedarse en su lugar ni usando el gel más potente del universo, su cabello era un caos desde el momento en que nació. Sus ojos eran dos enormes esmeraldas enmarcadas por largas, gruesas, abundantes y negras pestañas, labios realmente bonitos que sabían a menta. Piel pálida y rostro tallado a mano, todo un joven Dios Griego.

Elizabeth Masen era una mujer muy guapa llena de curvas aun a su edad (40 años) su cabello era del mismo color cobrizo que Edward y sus ojos eran dos enormes esmeraldas con pestañas aun más largas que las de Edward, era una mujer muy guapa y refinada. Elizabeth Masen padre era muy guapo, era otro Dios griego, de cabello negro corto, sus ojos estaban llenos de severidad y sabiduría, era bastante atractivo a sus 45 años.

Emmett y Edward tenían 19 años, Alice y yo 17, nuestros padres son amigos desde hace 22 años cuando el negocio de mi padre se hizo mundialmente famoso.

Elizabeth era todo lo contrario a mi madre, ella era dulce y quería que sus hijos fueran felices, los dejaba conducir sus propios autos y nunca en la vida la había visto alzar la voz o enojarse

Alice era adicta a la moda y Elizabeth también, al igual que mi madre. Uf que molestia.

Edward era un ser absolutamente perfecto, era increíblemente guapo, fuerte, atlético, inteligente, misterioso, era un músico excelente y tenia buen gusto para vestirse. Edward era el centro de mi Universo, vivía para complacerlo.

Como decía Edward y yo teníamos una relación a escondidas, Edward venia cada noche a visitarme y se iba en la madrugada, el era mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primer amor e incluso mi primera vez.

Edward y yo teníamos una vida sexual, muy activa, lo hacíamos todas las noches. Edward nunca me decía que me quería ni nada por el estilo.

Edward y yo teníamos una relación dudosa ya que nunca me pidió que fuera su novia.

El día de hoy estaba muy nerviosa. Edward y yo estábamos en mi habitación, ambos nerviosos. Hace un mes y medio me dio una gripe horrorosa y estuve tomando antibióticos. Y hace tres días leí en una revista que los antibióticos anulan el efecto de los anticonceptivos.

A Edward le disgustaba mucho usar condón, decía que no se sentía igual y que la pastilla nos evitaba el uso de ese látex horrible-palabras con las que se refería a un condón-

A mí no me daban clases de educación sexual en la escuela, al ser una escuela católica nos decían que la fornicación es mala y que solo debemos tener conocimiento sexual del sexo opuesto al casarnos, pero somos hormonas con patas, Por favor, era mucho pedir que nos detuvieran cuando estábamos calientes y deseosos.

Edward y yo habíamos retomado nuestra vida sexual tan pronto como los síntomas se fueron, pero yo tuve que tomar toda la caja de antibióticos.

Edward dejaba toda esa responsabilidad en mis manos, a su forma de ver era mi obligación cuidarme del embarazo, y dado que ambos éramos vírgenes cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, no era para nada necesario el uso del preservativo ya que ambos estábamos sanos y limpios

Tenía un retraso de una semana y yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, solo necesitaba la confirmación.

Ahora yo estaba sentada en mi cama y Edward en mi sillón, teníamos el test en una bolsa de plástico sobre mi mesa de centro de cristal.

-¿Qué pasara si estoy embarazada?-Pregunte temerosa

-No estás embarazada-Dijo enojado

-Eso aun no lo sabemos…-Dije

-¡No lo estás!-Casi alzo la voz

En ese momento sonó la alarma. La prueba estaba lista. La mire y casi me echo a llorar en ese momento.


	2. TE APOYARE SIEMPRE

ES POSITIVO

Aun estaba muy asustada, si el resultado daba positivo sabría como reaccionaria Edward. Edward en este momento estaba muy enojado solo con la idea de que yo estuviera embarazada, si resultaba cierto había solo dos opciones:

1- Me obligaba a abortar (Debo admitir que es la mas probable)

2- Me pediría matrimonio (Eso era muy iluso de mi parte)

Fuimos al lavabo de mi baño y observe el resultado, dos rayitas rosas... estaba embarazada. Se la mostré a Edward y le di la espalda

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Como es esto posible?! ¡¿Es que acaso no te sabes cuidar?!-Me grito enfadado

Edward me tomo de los hombros y me giro para que lo viera, me empezó a sacudir violentamente bastante enojado y yo solo lloraba asustada.

-Escúchame muy bien-Dijo cuando me dejo de sacudir-Mañana e dirás a tu padre que estoy cortejandote y que quiero llevarte a la escuela... iremos a una clínica y te practicaras el aborto... un amigo mio tiene el numero de un doctor, haré la cita hoy mismo y te llamare esta noche para que sepas que hacer...-Me dijo y me soltó

Caí de rodillas al suelo de mi baño y empece a llorar. Fue cuando me cayo el peso de sus palabras.

Edward no quería a este bebe. De hecho Edward quería deshacerse de mi bebe... no, eso no. Yo quería a mi bebe. Quería a mi pequeño Edward... quería ver sus ojitos y ver el color de su cabello, quería que durmiera entre mis brazos, arrullarlo, quería escuchar su risa, ver su sonrisa, quería que tuviera una vida plena... quería a mi bebe, mi bebe, mi bebito.

-No-Murmure

Edward se dio la vuelta y me envió una mirada gélida

-¿No que? Mira Bella entiendo que tengas miedo pero es la mejor solución Luego de deshacernos de esa cosa podemos olvidar este incidente y ser mas cuidadosos...-Dijo

-¿Cuidadosos?-Repetí confundida

-Si... ya sabes. Odio y detesto usar condón pero lo podemos intentar y puedes ponerte el parche o ponerte la inyección .. ¡Vamos Bella! No por este incidente debemos dejar de divertirnos-Sonrió de lado

-¿Di... divertirnos?-Pregunte

Fue cuando entendí todo, yo no significaba nada para el, era solo una chica que calentaba su cama, Edward no me amaba, Edward solo me deseaba... y yo estúpidamente siempre creí que conseguiría su amor... de nada sirvieron mis clases de etiqueta, de equitación Mis trofeos en deportes no le decían nada, mi inteligencia le valía un comino... para el yo solo era una chica mas... no importo cuanto me esforcé en demostrar que no era como las otras niñas, al final acabe siendo una mas del montón de niñas que tenia detrás suyo...

Empece a llorar y sollozar con mas fuerza... era tan tonta, me sentía tan sucia y tan inútil .. pero era MI culpa, YO le di entrada. YO deje que me pisoteara, YO deje que Edward me utilizara. Fui YO la que nunca hablo con claridad respecto a lo que esperaba y ahora YO debía pagar las consecuencias de mis actos... al fin y al cabo me gusto hacer cosas de adultos siendo solo una niña tonta...

-Bella... no me impacientes-Suspiro frustrado

-NO-Dije con fuerza y me puse de pie-NO voy a abortar... yo QUIERO a mi bebe...-

Edward comenzó a reírse y me miro con diversión

-En ese caso ¿Que harás ¿Que le vas a decir a tus padres? Yo no pienso hacerme caso de ese niño... no pienso arruinar mi vida-Me dijo con burla

En cierta parte Edward tenia razón ¿Que iba a decirle a mis padres? ¿Que diría mi hermano? ¿Me correrían ¿ Reaccionarían como Edward? No lo sabia, pero contra viento y marea yo pelearía por conocer a mi bebe. Estaba determinada a tener a mi bebe.

-No se como van a reaccionar-Reconocí mirándolo a los ojos-Pero no voy a abortar...-

-Haz como quieras dulzura... solo no me menciones por que voy a negar todo... ya te dije, aborta y seguiremos viéndonos... y no habrá problema... ten al mocoso ese y esto se acabo...-Me dijo cruzándose de brazos...

Me acerque a el y le propine un empujón, solo lo lanzo un paso detrás y ni siquiera conseguí que perdiera el equilibrio

-Esto se acabo desde el momento que me pediste que abortara- Me queje

-Si eso es lo que quieres-Sonrió burlón y se fue por mi ventana como siempre.

Me senté en la salita que tenia en mi habitación, observe todo. Tenia todos los lujos del mundo, mi cama era un enorme colchón redondo con edredón de color lila y tenia arriba varias capas de seda transparente para que pareciese la cama de una princesa, tenia un escritorio blanco enorme donde reposaba una hermosa portátil de color morado que era lo ultimo en tecnología, mi alfombra era esponjosa y blanca como la nieve contra el azulejo blanco del suelo, tenia un vestidor que parecía una habitación detrás de una puerta blanca, mi baño personal tenia una tina de hidromasaje... mi ventanal era casi toda una pared y saliendo de el estaba mi enorme balcón donde estaba una mesita con sillones cómodos donde a veces me sentaba a leer, tenia un enorme estante lleno de libros que iba remplazando conforme leía... también poseía cuadros hermosos, marcos antiguos donde estaban mis mas bellos recuerdos de la infancia... yo tenia todo lo que cualquier adolescente pudiera desear en su habitación un equipo de sonido estupendo y que podía poner al máximo volumen por que el ruido jamas salia de mi habitación ropa cara y exclusiva... tacones bellos que casi nadie podía comprar... y aun con todo eso era la niña con menos suerte...

Llore un rato mas antes de que una idea cruzara por mi cabeza...

Sali de mi habitación y camine al extremo sur de la casa, llegue a una habitación a la que había entrado muchísimas veces a lo largo de los años cuando tenia pesadillas, cuando quería jugar, cuando necesitaba un confidente, cuando necesitaba apoyo y cariño. Toque la puerta y esta se abrió

-Emmett... tengo que decirte algo-Le dije mirando al suelo

Mi hermano me dejo pasar y nos sentamos en la sala de su habitación Si no fuese por la servidumbre mi hermano tendría su habitación hecha un chiquero pero así lo amaba...

-¿Que pasa osita?-Me pregunto llamándome por nuestros apodos

-Osito... hice algo muy malo-Comencé a llorar y el de inmediato fue a abrazarme

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto asustado

-Es que yo... bueno yo... Emmett tengo mucho miedo-Confesé...

-¿Por que?-Inquirió confundido

-Hay un muchacho... no preguntes su nombre, ese es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba... yo... bueno el... el viene por las noches... el... yo... se marcha al amanecer cuando estoy dormida...-

-Eres... ¿Sexualmente activa?-

-Perdóname, perdóname por favor osito, se que hice mal pero por favor perdóname, perdóname...-Llore desesperada

-¿Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto muy nervioso

-Emmett es que estoy embarazada...-Dije

Mi hermano se quedo sin aire

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto

-Si... y... y el... cuando el se entero... dijo que no se va a hacer cargo... quiere que aborte pero no puedo... no puedo Emmett no puedo-Llore

Emmett me abrazo con fuerza y dejo que llorara hasta que me cansara...

-Te voy a apoyar siempre-Dijo

-¿De verdad?-Pregunte

-Siempre osita... eres mi hermanita y ese imbecil no sabe de lo que se perdio. Que te quede claro Osa... siempre voy a estar ahi para ti... SIEMPRE...-

-Gracias-Solloce-Muchas gracias osito... te amo...-

-Te amo...-

Nos quedamos otro rato abrazados... Emmett no dijo nada y yo tampoco... no necesitábamos de palabras, yo sabia que el estaba muy enojado con ese hombre... Emmett no sabia de quien se trataba pero ya lo odiaba (si supiera que odiaba a su mejor amigo) y yo sabia que Emmett siempre me iba a apoyar...

-Osita...-Me dijo

-Dime...-

-¿Como se lo diremos a nuestros padres?-preguntó

**Chan, chan, chan, chan... ¿Como reaccionara la presumida y arrogante Renee? ¿Que hara Charlie cuando sepa que su princesa estaba sola y embarazada? ¿No amaron a Emmett? ¿Los ositos Swan? jajajaaa. Perdon por desaparecer tanto tiempo pero... la Uni estuvo pesada**


	3. ¿QUE HAZ DICHO?

**Lamento mucho la demora pero abajo les deje otra nota que explica por qué es que no subí el lunes… debo decir que es una situación muy fea… en mi perfil van a encontrar un link, es de un grupo en facebook, se trata de un grupo de face en el que iré subiendo algunas fotos de cómo me imagino la habitación de Bella, su ropa, el bebé y todas esas cosas. Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad. Lo más seguro es que actualice cada Lunes, pero si hay cualquier cambio yo les aviso. **

**CAPITULO 3: ¿QUÉ HAZ DICHO?**

Las palabras de mi hermano me dejaron helada. ¿Qué iba a decirle a papá y mamá?

Debía admitir que ya estaba escuchando a mi madre reclamarme que ella no me había dado esa educación, podía verla caminar a través de la habitación completamente enfurecida. Y ya veía el brillo de decepción en los ojos de mi padre.

Renee era una mujer sumamente superficial y su mayor preocupación es el ¿Qué dirán? Odiaba que la gente murmurara cosas acerca de nuestra familia, a menos claro que sean cosas positivas. Nuestro mayor problema es que éramos londinenses y como buenos londinenses mamá exigía la moralidad y la buena imagen ante todos.

Mi padre era un poquito (bastante diferente ¬¬). Charlie tenía una historia muy interesante, provenía de una familia muy pobre y humilde, si no fuera por su inteligencia mi padre no hubiera llegado más allá de los estudios básicos, pero se esforzó para conseguir una beca que le permitiera ir al instituto y posteriormente a la Universidad **"_Imperial College London"_** fue ahí donde mi madre se fijo en él. Renee descubrió el gran potencial de mi padre y vio su gran visión empresarial y apoyo sus fuertes ideas en la gestión de negocios. Mi padre ahorro bastante dinero y con la ayuda de Renee compro una pequeña empresa en banca rota que subió hasta las nubes, cuando estaba en lo más alto conoció a los padres de Edward, ese mismo año nació Emmett y dos años más tarde nací yo. Charlie había empezado desde el sueño para llegar hasta el cielo y quedarse ahí y obviamente no iba a permitir que sus hijos fueran unos mediocres fracasados.

Cierto era que me habían consentido en exceso desde que llegue a este mundo pero también era cierto que me habían educado con modales y una rigurosa disciplina…. Disciplina que me pase por el arco del triunfo en el momento que le permití a Edward entrar en mi falda.

Así que había muchas reacciones que me podía esperar de mi padre:

a) Me apoyaba y se encantaba con la idea de ser abuelo tan joven (muy poco probable)

b) Me echaba de casa (Totalmente improbable)

c) Me obligaba a abortar (No lo creía realmente)

d) Me obligaba a dar a mi bebe en adopción (Era demasiado probable pero no lo permitiría)

e) Tapaba mi pecado y fingía que Renee estaba embarazada de nuevo y a mí me ocultaba en una isla hasta que tuviera al bebe y lo hicieran pasar por mi hermano (Eso era totalmente fantasioso)

f) Moría de un infarto en cuanto las palabras salieran de mis labios (Era la MÁS probable)

Eran muchas cosas las que tenía en la cabeza.

-No lo sé hermano-Dije después de mucho rato-Creo que ambos sabemos que mama pegara el grito en el cielo…-

-Ya la estoy escuchando-Se estremeció-Yo creo que mi papá te va a apoyar-

-Aun no lo sabemos-Suspire

Me quede un rato más en la habitación de Emmett. El comprendió que yo no quería, ni podía, agregarle más al tema, Emmett entendió que necesitaba silencio y que quería pensar bien las cosas, el también se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato me sentí un poco más tranquila. Me puse de pie y bese la frente de mi hermano.

-Muchas gracias oso… te amo-Le dije-Eres lo único que me queda en este momento…-

-Osita… nunca olvides que eres lo que yo mas amo en el mundo…-Me respondió

Salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía. Me puse mi pijama

EMMETT POV

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi hermana es una persona muy dulce y tranquila, ella es una gran persona ¿Por qué querría alguien hacerle daño?

Estaba en la cafetería con mi amigo Edward, ambos estábamos comiendo un plato de verduras.

-No sabes Ed… ayer mi hermana estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas-Le dije

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Un idiota la engaño para que se acostara con el-Le dije enojado

-¿Y te dijo quien?-Pregunto molesto

-No. Pero si me llego a enterar juro quien es ese imbécil le retorceré el cuello-Le dije muy enojado

-No pues pobre de tu hermana-Me dijo

-Está embarazada-Le dije suspirando-Y el imbécil ese quiere deshacerse de ese bebé. Como si mi hermana fuera capaz de hacer esa monstruosidad… de verdad que quiero matar a ese tipo… uf lo único que ahora de verdad necesito es estar con mi hermanita…-

-Mmmmm-Musito-No sé qué decirte Emmett-

-Por lo pronto hoy mi hermana y yo hablaremos con nuestros padres. Sé que mi padre apoyara a Bella e incluso le hará ilusión su nieto… pero mi madre… bueno, Renee es otra historia-Dije y resople

Estábamos los cuatro en la sala. Mi hermanita estaba usando unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de encaje tela de suéter a la silueta con unos tacones altos. Era muy hermosa, con razón el imbécil ese se aprovecho de ella.

-Yo… yo tengo algo que decirles-Dijo Bella y comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué pasa princesa?-Pregunto mi padre

-Yo… es que yo… yo no quería… no era mi intensión. Perdóname papá… no sabía… yo… yo… perdóname papa-Lloro mi hermana abrazándolo

-¿Qué pasa hijita?-Pregunto mi padre ya preocupado

Suspire y hable con tranquilidad

-Tienen que entender que mi hermanita no hizo nada malo… ella… en realidad no es su culpa… ella es… bueno ella-Dije

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Se quejo mi madre ya impacientada-¿Qué diablos hicieron y en que medio de comunicación lo anunciaran? Se los he dio mil veces, saben que detesto que la gente…

-Estoy embarazada-Interrumpió Bella en voz baja

-¿Qué has dicho?-Mi madre le pego una bofetada y de inmediato Charlie se puso al lado de Bella haciendo a un lado a Renee

-Mi cielo-La abrazo con fuerza mi padre- Princesa ¿Qué hiciste?... Bueno eso ya no importa… estoy contigo princesa…-

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Eres una cualquiera, vete de mi casa!-Se quejo mi madre gritando histérica

-Renee. Te recuerdo que yo pago las cuentas, tú no trabajas ni has contribuido en hacer el imperio tan grande que yo cree… así que mi princesa se queda por qué esa es mi decisión y por qué es mi hija y la amo tanto que no la abandonare. Y si no te gusta la puerta está muy abierta por si quieres irte-Le espeto con dureza mi padre

-¿Qué va a decir la gente?-Se quejo mi madre enojada

-Me da igual, que hablen… mi princesa es lo que importa ahora-Dijo Charlie

-Perdóname papá, perdóname por decepcionarle, no era mi intención yo no sabía que él no me quería… yo no sabía cómo es el en realidad-Lloro mi hermana con fuerza

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto mi padre

-Bella no quiere decírnoslo y hay que respetar eso, el tipo la engaño, le pidió que abortara pero que siguieran viéndose… como sea ya no importa. Lo único importante es que mi hermana este bien…-Dije tranquilo y con una sonrisa aliviada

-Bueno, dime princesa ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-Pregunto mi padre ilusionado

-Más o menos un mes. Yo no sabía que los antibióticos anulan los efectos de los anticonceptivos… y bueno cuando se me fueron los síntomas de la gripe hace un mes pues el de inmediato se quiso meter de nuevo en mis pantalones y… bueno… fue ahí…-Dijo ella roja como un tomate, mi padre y yo nos reímos y mi madre se quejo entre dientes roja de rabia

-Muy bien, mañana iremos al ginecólogo y revisaremos como vas. Voy a llamar a un decorador para que la habitación que esta a tu lado sea la de mi nieto…-Dijo

-Papi… mándame a estudiar a otro lado… si me quedo… bueno, si me quedo nunca voy a superar esto… ¿Por favor?-Pidió mi hermana

Mi padre suspiro. Yo me encogí en mi lugar. No… mi hermanita no podía irse, mi hermanita menos que nadie. Yo necesitaba de la osita y la osita necesitaba de mí. Si ella se iba yo me iba con ella. No la iba a abandonar por nada del mundo… oh que eso brillante de por allá…. Mmmmm me acercare a la ventana a ver que es…. Mmmmm que raro, juro que pensé que algo estaba brillando… tal vez el reflejo de algo, pero… un momento…. Es de noche… ¿El reflejo de qué? Mmmmm lo investigare después

-Te comprare un departamento en Londres y vendrás sin falta para cualquier evento-Dijo mi padre

-Me esforzare en la escuela. Te lo prometo-Dijo mi hermana

-Emmett hijo, lo siento mucho pero mandare a su nana con ella y también contratare servicio de limpieza para ayudarte hija…-

-Muchas gracias papá… de verdad no tengo como pagarte esto-Dijo Bella

-Un momento-Dijo poniendo ojitos de gato de Sherk y haciendo un puchero-Yo quiero ir con Bella

-¿Por qué?-Me espeto con dureza mi madre-¿Qué planeas Emmett, hacerla de héroe?-

-No-Dije mirándola a los ojos-Papa viaja mucho por sus negocios y tú te la pasas en fiesta de té, en el club, en juegos de canasta y no sé en qué otros eventos-Me queje-Y si papá quiere que nana Sue se vaya con Bella me quedare solito…-De nuevo hice un puchero-¿Puedo irme con Bella?-

-Solo si entiendes que cumplirás mis antojos-Mi hermana guiño un ojo

-Y tu comprendas que me comeré más de la mitad de ellos-Ambos nos pusimos a reír

-Bueno princesa, primero, lo primero, debes de ir al médico para que nos diga cuanto tiempo tienes de gestación, que cuidados debes tener y demás-Le dijo mi padre muy contento -Ojala sea una nena-Sonrió mi padre-Así tendré otra princesa a quien consentir, la llenare de muñecas y cosas hermosas…-

-Gracias papi-Mi hermana también lo abrazo

-Pues yo quiero un varón-Me queje-Le enseñare a mi sobrino a jugar futbol y todo eso-Sonreí

Hoy acompañaría a mi hermana a su primera visita al ginecólogo, en realidad yo me quedaría esperando afuera. ¿A quien engañaba? Si no me dejaban entrar armaría un berrinche como el que arme para que hoy me dejaran conducir. Ayer que les dijo la verdad a mis padres, mi padre le prohibió usar tacones y ella acepto eso de buena gana, por lo que hoy estaba yo conduciendo un Mercedes Guardián con mi hermana como copiloto completamente feliz con su embarazo y sus zapatos.

-Estoy feliz-Dijo ella-Mi único temor eran papá y mamá, y ya ves, mi padre mantuvo a raya a mamá y el está feliz de ser abuelo-Sonrió

-Yo estoy muy feliz de ser tío. Hablo en serio, si es niña la tiro a la basura-Bromeé

-Yo también deseo un niño-Me dijo-Son más curiosos y bonitos-

-No se lo digas a papá. De verdad quiere una niña-Reí

-Debo estar en la semana cinco o seis-Me dijo-Vamos al centro comercial ¿Quieres? Luego de esto… de verdad quiero fresas y helado-

-¿Antojos?-Bromee

-Puedes compartir si quieres-Comenzó a reír

-Saldré por tus antojos solo si puedo comer de ellos-Le recordé sonriendo

-Por supuesto-Dijo feliz

Cuando legamos la atendieron de inmediato, le dijeron que su peso estaba perfecto y que se veía muy saludable, le recetaron varias vitaminas y le diseñaron una dieta especial. Nuestra madre periódicamente nos obligaba a ir al nutriólogo así que Bella comería conforme una dieta especial para su estado.

La doctora Esme entro y como Bella ya estaba en la camilla con una bata puesta y el abdomen descubierto le sonrió

-¿Lista?-Le pregunto a mi hermana. Mi hermana pareció pensárselo un momento

-SI-dijo con un tono de voz que no comprendí

Mi hermana tenía un brillo muy especial en los ojos, parecía determinada y decidida, pero tenía una chispa de felicidad e ilusión. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿El embarazo enloquecía a las mujeres?

Le pusieron un gel que estaba frio, deslizaron un aparatito sobre su vientre casi plano y entonces una imagen se vio en la pantalla, la imagen más bella que yo haya visto en mi vida.

BELLA POV.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto Esme

Sus palabras hicieron que me hiciera una pregunta. ¿Estaba lista? ¿Estaba lista para el embarazo? ¿Estaba lista para ser mamá? ¿Estaba lista para ser madre soltera? ¿Estaba lista para criar a alguien?

Estas preguntas trajeron miles de recuerdos a mi cabeza. Aquellas noches que pase con Edward… el momento en el que sospeche mi embarazo.

**_Flashback _**

**_En la escuela casi nunca nos daban clases de educación sexual, precisamente para evitar la fornicación, pero somos adolescentes ¡Por favor! Somos un montón de hormonas con patas y no nos vamos a detener solo por que no nos dan clases de educación sexual. Y hoy precisamente se decidieron a darnos una clase de educación sexual sobre los embarazos… y mencionaron que los antibióticos anulan el efecto de los anticonceptivos y también nos hablaron de los síntomas._**

**_1- _****_Ausencia de la menstruación- yo tengo ese síntoma_**

**_2- _****_Mareos y vómitos- también los tengo_**

**_3- _****_Dolor en los pechos- la semana pasada Edward me rozo los senos y le dije que estaba siendo brusco y que sus caricias dolían en exceso._**

**_4- _****_Hambre y sueño-Últimamente duermo y como de mas. _**

**_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le digo o no a Edward de mi sospecha? _**

**_Edward llego a mi casa esa noche. Yo estaba muy nerviosa de aquí para allá en mi habitación_**

**_-¿Qué pasa sexy?-Pregunto. Caí en la cuenta de mi ropa. Estaba usando mi pijama pero no traía la batita puesta._**

**_-Edward-Dije-Creo… bueno yo… hay una… es que… yo no sé… mira sé que no lo… yo… es que yo…-Tartamudee _**

**_-Bella habla claro…-Me dijo-De verdad que esta noche estoy un poco bastante caliente y me gustaría mucho que comenzáramos a quitarnos la ropa…-_**

**_-Creo que estoy embarazada-Solté de sopetón_**

**_-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunto-No puede ser_**

**_-Solo es una posibilidad-Mentí-Aun no lo sé… tengo un retraso y quiero dormir a todas horas, esta mañana vomite… me he mareado y quiero comer a todas horas…-_**

**_-Mañana te haremos una prueba… tal vez solo sea anemia-Me dijo medio confundido-¿Sabes? Quitémonos el mal sabor de boca de tu sospecha. SE que no estás embarazada… mejor quítate la ropa, entremos a la tina y relajémonos un rato…-Dijo y con eso dio por zanjado el tema… _**

**_Fin del flashback _**

También recordé cuando Edward me pidió que me deshiciera de él… recordé el momento en que decidí que quería a mi bebé. Recordé mi charla con Emmett, recordé que tenía el apoyo de mi papá. Fue cuando lo supe. Estaba lista. Estuve lista desde el momento que sospeche, estuve lista cuando me hice la prueba, estuve lista cuando decidí conservarlo, estuve lista cuando me enfrente a Edward y dije no al aborto, estuve lista cuando se lo dije a mi hermano, estuve lista cuando me enfrente a mis padres, estuve lista cuando entre a este consultorio… ESTOY LISTA PARA SER MAMÁ

-SI-dije determinada

Esme me sonrió como si supiera que era lo que había estado pensando.

Puso el gel en mi abdomen y empezó a mover un aparatito en mi vientre. La imagen no era muy clara, solo se distinguían algunas manchas. Pero sin duda era lo más bello que yo había visto en mi vida. ¿De verdad yo había creado algo tan perfecto y tan bello? ¿De verdad Edward no entendía la belleza de esto? Tome la mano de mi hermano y la apreté con fuerza. Las lágrimas de emoción se resbalaron por mi rostro, no era un llanto amargo como cuando Edward pidió que abortada o cuando le dije a Emmett de mi dolor, no, este era un llanto alegre y dulce… era un llanto que encerraba toda mi ilusión y mi absoluta devoción por mi hijo.

-Es… es perfecto…-Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella aquí hay algo muy bonito-Me dijo Esme Cullen, ella también era una mujer millonaria muy importante, ella y su esposo tenían varios hospitales en Estados Unidos y el extranjero, le gustaba ejercer y según lo que sabía tenía dos hijos.

-¿Qué?-Preguntamos Emm

-Tienes casi cinco semanas de embarazo… y vas a tener dos bebes-Sonrió

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-Preguntamos Emmett y yo

-Son dos bebes-Sonrió-¿Sabes? Yo estaba igual de asustada que tu cuando me informaron que estaba embarazada… y también tuve mellizos, la alegría de mi vida. Vienen en bolsitas separadas así que yo apuesto a que serán niña y niño-

-Niños-Dijimos Emm y yo al tiempo haciendo un puchero

-Así que los ositos Swan quieren dos oseznos machos-Puso los ojos en blanco-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Comentó riéndose

Entonces ella pulso un botoncito y empezó a escucharse la canción de cuna más hermosa de la vida, el latino del corazón de mis dos bebitos… el sonido más bello obre la faz de la tierra.

-Esme… ¿Podrías no decir que…?-Comencé cuando estuve ya limpia y con mi ropa

-Sabes que no diré nada-Sonrió-Es contra mi ética profesional y justo ahora ya tienes mucha presión. Tengo una duda corazón… cuando viniste a decirme que eras sexualmente activa hace seis meses tu me pediste anticonceptivos, eras muy regular y siempre tomabas la pastilla… ¿Qué paso corazón?-Dijo mientras imprimía las fotos.

-Es que a él no le gustaba usar condón… y tuve una fuerte gripe, tome antibióticos, pero apenas se me quitaron los síntomas el ya no se quiso quedar en abstinencia y bueno…-Me sonroje furiosamente de la vergüenza

¡Dios! Emmett estaba escuchando que soy sexualmente activa desde hace seis meses y que al tipo no le gustaba usar condón, esto sí que era vergonzoso. ¿Caerse en la calle? Ja… es mas vergonzoso esto…

-Oh, ya veo-Sonrió ella-Bueno Bella muchas felicidades-

-Gracias Esme-Dijimos ambos

Me dio las fotos de la ecografía y el DVD, los guarde en mi bolso (Mi enorme bolso ^_ ^)

-Oso… carga mi bolsa-Le di mi enorme bolso a Emmett

-¿Qué, por qué?-Se quejo y frunció el ceño

-No cargo un bebe, cargo dos, así que anda, carga mi bolso-Dije

-Mejor hazle caso Emmett-Dijo Esme-No quieres enfrentarte a la ira de las hormonas de embarazo-Se burlo

Emmett hizo un sonido de disgusto pero termino cargando mi bolso.

Emmett y yo íbamos en el Mercedes Guardan negro, hoy Emm tenía ganas de conducir, así que hizo un enorme berrinche hasta que mama le dio permiso de conducir… y cuando digo "norme berrinche  
" me refiero a mi enorme hermano acostado sobre su estomago en el suelo de la sala pataleando, gritando y rojo de coraje… (Desgraciadamente NO bromeo ¬_¬ de verdad fue así)

Paramos en el centro comercial a tomar un café…

EMMETT POV (**_N/a: el último, lo juro)_**

-Esme… ¿Podrías no decir que…?-Comenzó Bella

-Sabes que no diré nada-Sonrió-Es contra mi ética profesional y justo ahora ya tienes mucha presión. Tengo una duda corazón… cuando viniste a decirme que eras sexualmente activa hace seis meses tu me pediste anticonceptivos, eras muy regular y siempre tomabas la pastilla… ¿Qué paso corazón?-Dijo mientras le imprimía las fotos.

-Es que a él no le gustaba usar condón… y tuve una fuerte grite, tome antibióticos, pero apenas se me quitaron los síntomas el ya no se quiso quedar en abstinencia y bueno…-Se sonrojo mi hermana

-Oh, ya veo-Sonrió ella-Bueno Bella muchas felicidades-

-Gracias Esme-Dijimos ambos

Bella guardo las fotos en su bolso y me obligo a cargarlo hasta el auto.

Fuimos al centro comercial por uno de los antojos de mi hermana. En el centro comercial nos encontramos con Alice y Edward, note la incomodidad de mi hermana pero luego de un rato se encogió de hombros sin razón aparente y actuó con normalidad. Fuimos a un pequeño café. Bella y yo pedimos pastel de queso y zarzamora, Alice de chocolate y Edward un pastel de café. Alice, Edward y yo tomamos un frappe de capuchino.

-Osa, la doctora te lo prohibió-Dije cuando quiso tomar lo mismo que nosotros y ella me hizo un puchero-Mira linda, podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil, pero no puedes tomar café, de hecho no deberías tomar el pastel pero lo voy a permitir, nada de cafería. Toma un té o un chocolate-Le dije

-Yo quiero café-Se quejo

Enarque una ceja de modo altanero

-No soy papá y no caeré ante tus encantos, toma chocolate o puedes despedirte del pastel-Me cruce de brazos

-Bien-Resoplo enojada-Frappe de chocolate blanco-Acepto de mala gana.

-Muy bien-Sonreí

-¿Por qué no puedes tomar café Bells?-Pregunto Alice curiosa-¿Por qué te lo prohibió el doctor?-

-Por que estoy embarazada-Dijo como si hablara del clima

Alice casi se ahoga con su propia saliva y Edward y yo tuvimos que darle golpecitos en la espalda hasta que se calmo. Edward miro de manera interrogante a Bella y no entendí el por qué, se miraron fijamente unos segundos hasta que Edward desvió la mirada y me la sostuvo a mí como haciéndome preguntas con los ojos. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Me pase una mano por mi carita hermosa… no, no tenía nada… que raro es Edward…

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto Alice con los ojos como platos

-Hoy fui a ver a mi ginecóloga. La doctora Cullen me confirmo que voy llegando a las cinco semanas-Mi hermana y yo sonreímos encantados

-Debieron ver… en la pancita de Bella hay dos bebes y serán hermosos… comienzan las apuestas…-Dije-Mejor no… yo ganare. Bella y yo estamos en contra de papá serán niños y NO hay replica

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto de nuevo Alice-Felicidades Bella ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?-

-Es un grandísimo hijo de puta-Respondió ella-Es un jodido cabrón que no merece ni el saludo. Ojala y se pudra el infeliz-

Alice perdió la sonrisa y Edward miro en otra dirección mientras Bella picoteaba su pastel de manera distraída. Yo me extrañe, mi hermana jamás usaba malas palabras pero bueno, yo también pensaba así de ese hombre así que se me ocurrían insultos aun más feos… Mmmmm… ¿Qué es eso? Yupi había una tienda de juegos de video, tal vez me dé una vuelta en un ratito.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Alice

-Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada el cobarde le pidió que abortara-Me queje concentrándome de repente-Bella no quiere decirme quien es el jodido cabrón y lo prefiero así, si se su nombre cometería homicidio-

-No me dijiste que tuvieras novio-Alice frunció el ceño

-No lo tenía. El nunca prometió nada serio, hace seis meses empezó a visitarme en las noches, teníamos relaciones y se largaba cuando me quedaba dormida… cuando le dije que estaba embarazada el me dijo que abortara y siguiéramos viéndonos como si nada. Obviamente le dije que no-Dijo mi hermana-Hable con mis padres ayer ¿Puedes creer que papá amenazo a mamá con correrla si no me apoyaba?-Sonrió Bella

-Wow-Dijo Alice-Eso es algo difícil de imaginar-

-Bella y yo nos vamos a ir cuando acabe este semestre-Dije

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Alice muy extrañada y Edward frunció el ceño pensativo

Bella y yo suspiramos

-Bella quiere terminar su educación y su embarazo en nuestro natal Londres-Les dije

-Mis hijos también serán británicos-Dijo Bella-Quiero que nazcan en mi país y que disfruten su niñez ahí. Volver en al menos seis años… cuando mis hijos tengan cinco-Le informo Bella a Alice

-Te voy a extrañar mucho. Eres mi única amiga-Dijo Alice al borde del llanto

-Me iré en un mes, así no hay peligro en mi embarazo, suerte que en dos semanas es la graduación, no iré más que a la ceremonia y de ahí tomare un vuelo a Londres-Bella le sonrió-Te llamare… incluso te enviare fotos de mis bebés-

-Voy a ser su tía Alice-Dijo Bella y Bella hizo una mueca curiosa-¿Qué? Soy tu hermana prácticamente-Sonrió

-Y yo te agradezco eso-Le sonrió ella

Los cafés llegaron y empezamos a platicar de cosas mucho más superficiales

Qué actitud tan extraña la de mi hermana hoy… oh esperen ¿Qué es eso? Un osito bailando en la tienda de peluches.

**BIEN, debo informarles que tengo un pequeño problema. Me cortaron el internet (¬_¬) en fin, así que estaré subiendo capítulos los lunes desde una biblioteca… en fin. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿No aman al distraído Emmett? La evidencia ante sus ojos y él ni siquiera lo noto ¿Qué opinaron de Esme? ¿Les agrado la actitud de Charlie? ¿Qué sucede con Renee? ¿Qué pasa con los Cullen? ¿Saldrán en el próximo capítulo?**

**Próximo capitulo: EMPIEZA LA AVENTURA **

**El día de hoy subiré otro cap en compensación por hacerlas esperar, muchas gracias por leerme y de corazón espero que esta noche se encuentren a Edward en su habitación…. **


	4. EMPIEZA LA AVENTURA

_**Hola. Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y por su apoyo, de verdad que el día que vi los comentarios del primer capítulo me emocione bastante y fue lo que me dio la confianza de seguir. Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a alguien muy especial para mí. Se llama Luis Bobadilla y es una persona excelente a la cual quiero muchísimo, también va dedicado a una gran amiga: Jennifer Horta, se que sin Jenny jamás me habría atrevido a seguir escribiendo…bueno no las aburro mas y las dejo leer.**_

**EDWARD POV** (_**N/A: Se que van a disfrutar esto)**_

No sabía lo que sentía ni lo que hacía. Las dudas me asaltaban. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué Bella no entendía el miedo que me daba la situación? Yo solo era un maldito niño… era un jodido niño mantenido por papá y consentido por mami. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a ella y un bebé? ¿Qué podía decirles a mis padres? ¿Cómo decírselo a mi hermana? ¿Cómo podría mirar a los ojos a Emmett? ¿Cómo me ponía enfrente de Charlie y Renee Swan y le explicaba la situación?

¿Y si nos corrían? ¿Y mis estudios? ¿Y los estudios de Bella? ¿Dónde podríamos vivir? ¿Dónde podría encontrar trabajo sin estudios? ¿Cómo le haría para cuidar a un bebé? ¿Cómo cuidaba de una Bella embarazada? ¿Cómo rayos podía yo cuidar de DOS bebés y Bella al mismo tiempo?

Tenía pánico, no sabía cómo actuar ni cómo reaccionar. Mi idea de herir a Bella y espantarla para que entendiera que me perdería si nos arriesgábamos no le intereso, ella no me amaba como yo a ella.

Amaba tanto a mi dulce Bella, era tan perfecta, tan bella, tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan grácil. Bella era todo un sueño hecho realidad. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de bellas y bondadosas curvas, su cabello era tan largo, tan brillante y sedoso, esos caereles que le llegaban a la cintura eran tan atrayentes a la luz del sol cuando bailaban con esos reflejos rojos. Su piel de porcelana que parecía brillar tenuemente a la luz del sol. Esos finos rasgos en su rostro, parecía un ángel, un ángel hecho carne. También estaban esos labios rosas, humectados, rellenitos… esos labios que tenían un sabor a frutos silvestres, sabia como a fresas y frambuesas, Ese aroma tan rico que desprendía su cuerpo, olía a fresias y su cabello oliendo a fresas. Bella era sencillamente hermosa, también me encantaban sus mejillas siempre iluminadas por esa pincelada rosa que le daban a su rostro un deje de inocencia y pureza inolvidable que nada iba acorde con sus elegantes movimientos.

Bella era el perfecto balance entre pureza y deseo, entre ternura y pasión, entre inocencia y sensualidad. Ella representaba todo o prohibido para mí.

Sin duda lo que más me gustaba del aspecto físico de Bella eran esos hermosos y grandes ojos de color café chocolate, llenos de secretos pero tan sinceros, Bella poseía unos ojos de increíble belleza, tenían una chispa de inteligencia y una chispa de ternura impresionantes, en sus ojos se veía la alegría de la vida. Sus ojos eran como un reflejo de su alma, Bella no podía mentir mientras te mirara a los ojos, por que estos eran claros, precisos, determinados y al mismo tiempo te hundías en los secretos que no podías descifrar.

También estaba esa inteligencia y tenacidad, era muy perspicaz y le encantaba la música, sabia- Por Emmett, claro- que Bella tocaba el piano, el arpa, la flauta, la guitarra, el saxofón, el violín el violonchelo y el clarinete. Hablaba inglés (británico, su lengua de cuna) francés, alemán, japonés, griego, español, español latino, chino mandarín, coreano, portugués y que su sueño era aprender algunos dialectos indígenas mexicanos _**(N/A. No me pude resistir a que supiera algo de la cultura de mi país) **_Escribía libros, cuentos, poemas, canciones. También sabía bailar tap, polka, música mexicana, k-pop. J-pop, flamenco, varios bailes típicos mexicanos, algunos bailes japoneses y coreanos tradicionales. Cantaba como los mismos ángeles.

Pero también era atlética y fuerte, sabia montar a caballo, patinaje artístico, gimnasia, equilibro, baloncesto, soccer, natación, voleibol, era una animadora increíble, también era perfecta en deportes como: escalar, beisbol y tiro con arco.

Aun así mantenía un promedio de 9.6 en la escuela, lo que la haría graduarse con honores de la preparatoria. Tenía un gran potencial como empresaria y cualquier carrera que quisiese estudiar, esa ese temperamento competitivo, esas ganas de superación personal, Bella era apasionada en lo que hacía, era idéntica a su padre.

Esta tarde estaba llegando del instituto, para llegar a mi habitación en la Mansión Masen debía cruzar el recibidor, la sala del lado Este, las escaleras centrales dos pasillo y al final del tercero por fin estaba mi habitación. Era una habitación bastante cómoda, con vistas al precioso y claro océano de Jacksonville. Ama mi cama, mi colchón era de agua y me ayudaba a relajarme, conecte el Ipod a la base en la pared y mi cuarto se lleno de bella música. Un momento ¿Qué hacia Tanya tonta Denali en la sala de mi casa? Bah, da igual, es una de las amigas de Alice-aunque no de Bella-

Me cambie el horrible y aburrido uniforme y me puse unos jeans, unos converse y una camiseta negra. Fui a la sala de música y comencé a tocar en el piano la dulce canción de cuna que compuse para Bella.

Nunca me había atrevido a decirle a Bella mis verdaderos sentimientos, sentía que ella se burlaría de mi, ¿Cómo no burlarse de un tarado como yo? Ella era perfecta y yo solo un pobre diablo promedio que no se merecía ni una de sus miradas.

**EMMETT POV:**

Estaba en el parque del condominio de mansiones de donde vivía. Estaba paseando sin hacer nada en particular cuando algunos chicos del internado como Mike, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Garrett, Laurent, Benjamín, Alec, Félix, Demetri, Sam, Jacob y Paul me invitaron a jugar un poco de baloncesto. Acepte de buena gana, necesitaba desesperadamente liberar un poco de enojo y estrés.

El partido iba perfecto, cuando lance el balón en la dirección equivocada y resonó un grito como de niña fresa.

Fui a la dirección donde se fue el balón y lo halle cerca de una impresionante rubia de ojos azules, traía puesto un bonito vestido de encaje blanco, un chaleco de mezclilla, un bolso de barbas y unos patines de cuatro ruedas en dos pares de botines blancos. Solo traía rodilleras y coderas, el casco se lo pasó por la libre.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Le dije

-Un lo siento no me basta niño-Se quejo y cuando intente ayudarla a levantarse me empujo cayendo de nuevo sobre su trasero-No me toques-

Levante las palmas de mis manos como si estuviera detenido y le sonreí de verdad, ella parecía querer sonreír pero era dura como para demostrarme que le había caído bien. Hice amago de darme la vuelta con mi balón e irme.

-¿Qué no me vas a ayudar?-Me reclamo

Oculte una risa y le di el balón a Mike para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se puso en pie y comenzó a patinarse dándome la espalda y lejos de mi.

-¿Sabes?-Le comente

-¿Qué?-Dijo volteándose

-No sé si disculparme o invitarte a cenar…-Sonreí

-¿Invitarme a cenar?-Pregunto confundida

-Es que estas tan bonita que no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad-Le sonreí

Ella medio sonrió y medio se rio, se acerco a mí y me extendió su mano

-Cullen, mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen-Sonrió

-Soy Emmett Swan-Le dije dando un apretón coqueto a su mano y después un beso en ella-Un placer conocerla bella señorita-

-Gracias noble caballero-Me dijo-Mansión numero 13-Dijo-Entre la mansión Weber y la mansión Black-Dio un beso en mi mejilla y se alejo patinando a otro lado

-Acabo de conocer a la mujer de mi vida-Sonreí y volví al partido.

Esta noche iría a visitar a los Cullen… Uuyy esperen… ¿Cullen? ¿Por qué me suena ese apellido? Mmmmm, oh que es eso… un perro… ¡Yupi!

**BELLA POV:**

Constantemente tenía que estar sentándome y tomando agua, me daba muchísimo calor y bastante hambre, todavía hacia algo de deporte, las clases me daban mucho sueño, pero menos mal que ya solo faltaba una semana de clases y en semana y media la fiesta de graduación y ¡Libre por fin!

Estaba en la cafetería, el día de hoy mi dieta marcaba que podía comer verduras al vapor y una omelette con jamón y queso, jugo natural de naranja y si se me antojaba media manzana acompañada de mi pastilla de acido fólico.

Si algo amaba de mi dieta de embarazada es que no era tan estricta como mi dieta normal y me permitía comer de todo balanceada y sanamente. Estaba a la mitad de mi omelette cuando se me acerco Jessica Stanley, a Edward le justaba llamarla Jesschismosa Stanley y a su novio, Mike Newton lo llamaba Mikeidiota Newton…

-Hola Bella-Me dijo sonriendo con malicia

-Hola Jess-La salude-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Bueno… en realidad… un pajarillo me comento un chisme sobre ti-

Aunque me asombro no deje que se notara en mi semblante, eso no era posible. Ojala le hubieran dicho un chisme tonto como que me vieron con un muchacho o que compre drogas o que en realidad era un alíen que estaba en una misión secreta…

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunte luego de comer otro trozo de mi omelette-¿Y qué te conto ese pajarillo?-

-Bueno… dice que estas embarazada y que vas a tener gemelas. ¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad te embarazaste de un profesor? ¿De verdad te tiraste a tu entrenador personal o al instructor de Pilates? ¿De verdad tenias una aventura con Ben Cheney? ¿Es cierto que estabas con James el portero del condominio? ¿De verdad es de Aro el conserje de la escuela?-Pregunto

-No seas tarada-El hambre se me quito de repente y a ella se le borro la sonrisa del rostro-Yo no estoy embarazada-Mentí- Nunca me he metido con el novio de Angie, jamás me acostaría con un maestro. James es simpático pero solo eso, además tiene una novia llamada Victoria con la que me llevo muy bien. Aro es un anciano demasiado decrepito, jamás he tenido nada que ver con mi entrenador ni con el entrenador de Pilates y si estuviese embarazada aun no se podría saber el sexo tarada-Le dije

-Oye no me insultes-Hizo un puchero-Yo solo repito lo que Tany… lo que aquel pajarillo dijo-Se quejo

Hasta para eso Jess era una tonta, bien dicen que el dinero no te proporciona inteligencia y en el caso de Jess no tenía ni pizca de inteligencia, refinamiento o buen gusto, era demasiado chismosa para su propio bien.

-Pues dile a Tanya que venga y me lo diga en la cara-Me queje y me largue a otra mesa.

Quizá ya no tuviera hambre pero mis bebes me necesitaban sana y bien alimentada.

Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, en este mundo solo seis personas además de mi sabían lo que me estaba pasando. La doctora Cullen, Emmett, Edward, Alice, papá, y mamá.

Mis apuestas estaban así:

Emmett, era 100% improbable, Emmett no diría nada que me lastimara ni daría pie a chismes

Edward, era 100% improbable, a él no le convenía que la gente sospechara de él y si el mismo propagaba el chisme seria sospechosa su fuente y de inmediato le adjudicarían todo a él.

La doctora Esme Cullen 99% improbable, su ética profesional se lo impediría y ella misma dijo que su boca estaría sellada.

Charlie Swan, mi padre nunca hablaría de eso con nadie, era demasiado discreto y para él la familia era lo más importante

Renee Swan, 200% improbable… mi madre no comenzaría un chisme sobre su propia familia, de hecho ella estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible e imposible por ocultar "mi pecado" (Como ella lo llamaba T_T)

Alice… era 1000%probable, Alice no guardaría un secreto ni por que de ello dependiera su vida.

Alice tenia suerte de no haber asistido hoy a clases le hubiera armado un buen escándalo por traicionar mi confianza

La empleada, una amable chica llamada Renata me abrió la puerta de la mansión y me anuncio con Alice. Esta tarde estaba usando un muy cómodo atuendo de jeans, valerinas y blusa ligera. Mi cabello era una trenza y mi chofer esperaba afuera en el Mercedes Guardián. Me daba mucha flojera conducir.

Alice bajo con un conjunto a la última moda. Venia sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Amiga!-Grito

-¿Por qué Alice, por qué?-Le dije enojada y poniéndome de pie

-¿Qué hice ahora?-Se quejo haciendo un puchero

-Solo seis personas además de mi sabían sobre mi embarazo-Le dije-Ten por seguro que yo no abrí la boca. Emmett jamás lo haría por que soy su osita y prefiere mantenerme alejada de los chismes, Charlie y Renee no lo harían por nada del mundo… la doctora Cullen no gana nada con decirlo al mundo y no lo haría por que de verdad me aprecia. Edward no lo haría por lealtad a Emmett… oh y Jessica me confesó que fue Tanya quien le dijo de ese chisme…. Y la única que le habla a Tanya y la única persona a través de la quien se pudo enterar tonta Tanya eres ¡TU!-Grite

-Es que yo…-Hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Tu chantaje no me va a convencer…-Me queje

-Niñas ¿Qué pasa?-Elizabeth y Edward padre Masen entraron en la sala con su gloria y majestad

-Mami, papi… Bella me está gritando-Sollozo Alice

-¡Si no hubieras abierto tu bocota nada de esto estaría pasando!-Grite histérica-¡¿Te das cuenta del daño que has hecho?! Mis padres han intentado que nadie se entere por que primero se tiene que enterar la sociedad londinense en la que nací. Si el chisme llega a los periódicos mi abuelo Marco y mi abuelo Cayo se van a enterar ¿Y sabes que van a hacer? Mi abuelo Marco va a desconocer a mi mamá y de seguro mi abuela Dídima me dirá lo mala nieta que soy. La abuela Marie va a pegar el grito en el cielo y me dará miles de sermones, ni me preocupó del abuelo Marco, se que al igual que mi papá va a estar ahí para mí-Le grite

-Yo no…-Dijo de nuevo

-Lo hiciste con toda la intensión Alice-Grite-Emmett y yo te lo pedimos casi de rodillas… ¿Sabes que va a pasar? En cuanto este chisme se confirme los inversionistas van a dudar de las capacidades de mi padre, hablaran mal de mi madre, y hasta de mis abuelos… yo no poseo el magnífico árbol genealógico del que tu gozas… ¡La sociedad londinense y norteamericana se me va a ir encima!-Dije

-Bella es que yo…-Dijo

-¿Qué fue de lo que hablaste hija?-Pregunto Edward Masen 1°

-Se le soltó la boca-Interrumpí-¡Si estoy o no embarazada no tenias el menos derecho de abrir la boca! ¡Te lo dije solo por que eres mi amiga y confiaba en ti! ¡Jamás debí decirte nada, solo traicionaste mi confianza!-

-¿Estas embarazada?-Elizabeth Masen tenía sus inmensos ojos verdes abiertos como platos

-Si-Confesé-Pero eso no era algo de lo que Alice pudiese hablar-Me queje y salí muy indignada de ahí

**Edward POV** _**(N/A Se que ya las tengo mareadas pero esto es bastante necesario) **_

Estaba en la escuela, me sentía ansioso por alguna razón.

De repente escuche que alguien me llamaba y me detuve a la mitad del pasillo para ver de quien se trataba, se trataba de Mikeidiota Newton, un tipo sin ningún tipo de clase o discreción, realmente me caía muy mal y me chocaba su novia la fea y rubia Jesschismosa Stanley.

-¡Ey Edward!-Me saludo cuando estuvo cerca de mi

-Hola Mike-Dije extrañado-¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Bueno, es que mi novia me comento algo muy interesante ayer sobre Isabella Swan y ya que tú eres el mejor amigo de Emmett pensé que podrías saber algo…-Me dijo

No me estaba gustando para nada el rumbo de esta conversación, Jessica Stanley era la multimillonaria más famosa y escandalosa de todo Jacksonville. Se me hacía imposible que el rumor ya se estuviera extendiendo puesto que Emmett me dijo que además de su familia, la doctora Cullen, Alice y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos el estado de Bella y esto tenia escrito "Alice" por todas partes

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Pregunte de mal humor

-¿Es cierto que Bella Swan está embarazada de gemelos?-Mike fue MUUUUYYY directo

-¿Disculpa?-Me queje y casi lo golpeo-Dile a tu novia de mi parte que es una perra chismosa y que lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los Swan es solo problema suyo… y dile que para la próxima venga y me lo diga a mí, a ver si de verdad sabe de lo que está hablando. Y cuídate idiota… que los Masen siempre van a saltar por los Swan-Le di la espalda verdaderamente cabreado… estaba tan enojado que veía todo de color rojo. Odiaba sentirme así de violento.

Cuando salí de la clase de Algebra me sentía un poco más tranquilo, había tomado por fin una decisión, hablaría con Bella y le pediría que me esperara un tiempo, le daría mi apellido a mis hijos y buscaría un empleo, formaría MI propia empresa para mantener a nuestros bebés, después, cuando Bella me aceptara nos casaríamos y tendríamos más hijos, ese era mi verdadero sueño. Solo esperaría a que se enfriaran un poco las cosas con el nuevo chisme, los rumores ya se estaban escuchando en todo el Colegio y sabía que Emmett no estaría nada contento

-¡Cabron chismoso!-Me reclamo cuando nos encontramos

-¿Qué, de que me hablas?-Pregunte extrañado

-Ya mi hermana está en boca de todo el mundo-Se quejo

-Emmett yo no he abierto mi boca… sabes que te respeto y que nunca hablaría de tu hermana-Me queje-Mikeidiota me dijo que su novia Jesschismosa fue quien se lo dijo.

-¿Y quién le pudo decir a la foca fea esa?-Se quejo

-Ayer Tanya estaba en mi casa-Me queje-Justo ahora iba a regañar a mi hermana-

-¡Alice enana Masen! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?-Se dio un golpe en la frente en señal de frustración

-¡Ey!-Le di un zape en la frente-Puede que sea la chismosa más tarada de Jacksonville pero no la insultes de ese modo frente a mi…-

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando llegue todo estaba hecho un verdadero alboroto, mis padres hablaban en un idioma que realmente no conocía: murmullos. Y mi hermana estaba llorando desconsolada

-¡Tu bocona inconsciente!-Le grite-¿Sabes lo que acabas de provocar? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-Me queje

-Edward tu hermana ya nos dijo todo-Dijo mi madre

-¿Ah sí? -Me queje-¿Les dijo que como Bella no ha querido decir el nombre del hombre que la embarazo Alice se puso a divagar que si el padre era Ben Cheney, Aro el conserje, Mike el portero, Riley el entrenador personal, Amun el entrenador de Pilates y no sé cuántos más se inventó?-Me queje

-¡Alice!-Gritaron mis dos padres

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo no sé quién sea el papá-Se quejó mi hermana

-Para ti no es tan grande el problema, pero de ahora en adelante la gente de negocios lo vera como un problema. Los empresarios piensan de este modo: "No creo que pueda con un negocio si no sabe controlar a su hija"-Vas a ir a darle una disculpa a los Swan-Dijo mi padre

-Y estás súper castigada. No hay tarjeta de crédito, no hay llamadas, celular, Ipod, coche, dinero, compras ni nada de nada. Edward te llevara y te traerá de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela, tienes prohibido ver televisión o leer revistar. Te supervisare en tus tareas y solo podrás investigar en libros…-Dijo mi madre

-¡Son injustos!-Lloro mi hermana y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación

BELLA POV:

Hoy por fin era la graduación, gracias a que mi vientre no se notaba aun pude usar un bonito vestido azul marino con detalles plateados en el escote, me peine y maquille de manera bastante sencilla _**(N/A: El vestido está en el grupo de face) **_hoy se acabaría el infierno y me iría a Londres con mi hermano en esta misma semana

El vestido logro acallar los rumores ya que al ser pegado ya nadie creyó lo del embarazo.

El vestido de Alice (Con quien seguía molesta) era de un extraño color rosa bastante pegado al cuerpo. No le puse atención en toda la ceremonia ni en la fiesta después de esta.

-Extrañare Jacksonville-Se quejó Emmett cuando estábamos en el avión

-Míralo de este modo Emmett… EMPIEZA LA AVENTURA-Le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta…

_**Estoy bastante emocionada porque una de mis tías (A la cual trato como prima) está embarazada y yo feliz de la vida. La universidad va bien y espero mantener mi 9.0 de promedio (sin comentarios). La próxima actualización va a ser el jueves de la próxima semana. Y como ya acabaron los puentes espero actualizar por fin los Lunes… ya saben el link del grupo de face está en mi perfil. Gracias por leerme y que se encuentren a Emmett en sus sueños esta noche.**_

_**Entramos a la parte cómica del fic.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: ¿ANTOJOS? **_


	5. ¿ANTOJOS?

Capitulo: 5

_**Quiero pedir una disculpa por que se que dije que lo subiría el Jueves, pero FF no me dejaba subirlo y estuve un poco (muy) ocupada buscando trabajo. Hemos entrado a nueva etapa en el fic, esta parte es donde comienza lo cómico y veremos nuevas facetas de Emmett, Charlie y Renee… les dejare una disculpa completa debajo de este capi y por favor léanla. Les quiero informar que este fic, es de 21 capítulos incluyendo el epilogo, hasta ahora voy en el capítulo 12 y en cuanto vaya en el capítulo 21 les avisare sobre mi nueva historia. Para este capi por favor no beban agua o tendrán un accidente gracias a la risa…. Jajajaaaa DISFRUTENLO **_

_**EMMETT POV:**_

¿Quién dijo que el embarazo solo es difícil para la pareja? Mi hermana tenía doce semanas de embarazo y era una bruja gritona. "Emmett quiero tal cosa" "Emmett hace calor" "Emmett tengo ganas de hacer pis" "Emmett sóbame los pies" "Emmett carga mi bolso" "Emmett no comas eso" "Emmett deja al gato en paz" "Emmett saca a ese perro callejero" "Emmett bájate de mi cama" "Emmett fuera de mi alcoba "Emmett no tires ese jarrón" ¡Emmett, Emmett, Emmett! ¡Todo yo!

Bella tenía antojos tontos. Era Diciembre… por amor del cielo… ¿En donde jodidos iba a encontrar sandias, kiwis, fresas y mangos en Diciembre a las tres de la mañana en el maldito centro de Londres?

-¡Emmett!-Me grito Bella desde el pasillo

-¿Qué hice ahora?-Me enfurruñe

-Deja de quejarte de mí-Me grito

-¡Salte de mi cabeza!-Me enoje

-Pues deja de hablarle en voz alta a tu mugre oso-Se quejo

-¡El señor Sony no está mugroso!-Hice una pataleta

-Como sea. ¡Eres un reverendo asno!-Me grito

Salí de mi alcoba y fui al despacho de mi papá. Salte a sus brazos y me senté en sus piernas, por alguna razón mi papa parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo

-Papi… Bella me llamo asno-Dije haciendo un puchero

-Emmett-Me dijo mi madre-Ponte de pie en este momento y deja de intentar asfixiar a tu padre-

Bella estaba revolcándose de la risa en el marco de la puerta. Baje del regazo de mi papi y quite mis bellas y delicadas manitas de su cuello arrugado…

-Emmett…-Dijo mi padre-Tienes prohibido salir los próximos siete días-

-¡Yupi! ¿Escuchaste eso Osa? TENGO PROHIBIDO SALIR-Dije haciendo un baile de la victoria

-Excepto por los antojos de tu hermana…-Termino de decir

-NOOOOOO-

Me acosté panza arriba en el suelo y empecé a llorar con los bracitos debajo de mi bello rostro sollozando

-Emm levántate-Me dijo mamá

-Noooo-Solloce-Mi no querer…-Dije como cavernícola

-EMMETT-Grito Bella

Todo, todo yo….

_**CHARLIE POV (N/A A que no se esperaban esta) **_

¿Dónde rayos iba a encontrar comida mexicana en Londres a esta hora? Son… son… son… ¿Las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada y yo llevaba una hora dando vueltas buscando comida mexicana? Ya llevaba la hamburguesa de pollo con un disco de queso fundido, el helado de McDonald' s cubierto de chocolate, la crepa de queso y jamón y el estúpido jugo de pera cocida. Solo faltaban los malnacidos tacos de suadero* con cilantro y salsa de chiles verdes… ¿Dónde diablos? Vi un lugar abierto y entre... tuve suerte de llegar veinte minutos antes de que cerraran. Estuvieron a punto de negarme los tacos pero les pedí que entendieran que había una mujer embarazada de muy mal humor que me golpearía (Claro que mi princesa jamás me pegaría **^. ^**) y con eso me atendieron de buena gana.

Llegue a casa sobre las cinco en punto de madrugada. Una muy desesperada Bella daba vueltas por la sala mientras Renee y Emmett cabeceaban juntos y recargados uno en el otro en el sofá.

-Por fin llegas papi-Me dijo y casi me arrebato las bolsas

Estaba terminando de comer cuando frunció el ceño y me encontré con su mirada asesina

-¿Dónde está mi pastel de chocolate con helado de café?-Pregunto

Este… este… yo… bueno es que…-Dije nervioso

-Va a arder Troya-Se burlo Emmett

Bella lo volteo a ver con esa mirada que te congela la sangre en las venas y de inmediato de quedo callado.

Renee y Emmett se vieron un segundo a los ojos y en el otro segundo estaban subiendo las escaleras como si el diablo los estuviera persiguiendo. Incluso se estaban empujando para salir del campo de visión de Bella

-Quita hijo, las damas primero…-Se quejaba Renee tratando de adelantarse

-Lo siento madre, eres anciana y tu vida acabo, yo no quiero morir joven y sin haber amado-Dijo corriendo

-¿Me acabas de decir vieja?-Le grito Renee

-Le tengo más miedo a Bella-Reconoció Emmett y ambos llegaron al final de las escaleras, se escucharon dos portazos

-¡Cobardes, traidores, pudieron llevarme con ustedes!-Grite espantado

-¡No me arrepiento de nada!-Gritaron a coro

Bella volteo a verme con esa mirada con que sentías que de haber sido un cuchillo estarías en tu funeral…

-Bella… princesa…-Comencé a tartamudear

_**BELLA POV **_

Los días pasaban como agua. Ya se podía ver entre mis caderas un precioso bultito muy bien definido. Estaba estudiando en Oxford y debía confesar que a pesar de mi uniforme mi pancita dejaba claro mi estado. Eran muchas las chicas que me criticaban y bastantes los rumores, pero gracias a que alguien le puso un alto a Mike y a Jessica mi padre hablo con mi abuelo Marco y mi abuela Marie, les dijo que necesitábamos con urgencia mas herederos y que la empresa requería que la mayor parte de los accionistas fueran familia. Mi madre le dijo lo mismo al abuelo Cayo y la abuela Atenedora. Mis abuelos obviamente no se lo creyeron pero la sociedad si, así que este era un secreto de familia.

Mamá iba de compras conmigo casi todos los días, íbamos por la más hermosa ropita, las cunas más cómodas, los moisés más seguros, comprábamos lo de mejor calidad para mis bebitos.

Antes no comprendía a mis padres, no entendía por qué tenía guardaespaldas y por que insistían en que me llevara un chofer a todas partes, no entendía por qué esos autos tan blindados y por qué no querían que hablaran de mí. Solo fui capaz de comprenderlos cuando a los seis meses de embarazo mi mamá y mi papá hablaron conmigo y con Emmett.

**FLASHBACK **

_**-Tal vez ustedes no comprendan mucho el por qué soy tan estricta-Dijo mi mamá**_

_**-No-Negamos mi hermano y yo**_

_**-Es que no se actuar de otro modo. Mis padres fueron aun más estrictos conmigo… pero no solo es eso… yo no quiero a mis hijos, yo los amo con todo lo que soy… cada gota de mi sangre, cada célula en mi cuerpo ama intensamente a mis hijos… no soporto el daño que les haga gente externa a ustedes. Odio dejarlos ir con la incertidumbre si regresaran o no a casa. Detesto la idea de que los secuestraran o les robaran o les harán daño solo por el dinero en la cuenta bancaria de las familias. No soporto que les hagan daño con comentarios mal intencionados o con cosas peores…**_

"_**Lamento mi reacción cuando nos dijiste que estabas embarazada Bella… pero es que vi todo rojo en cuanto las palabras salieron de tus labios, pero la idea de que un hombre te uso, la sola sombra de saber que un hombre tomo y jugó con tus sentimientos fue como una patada en el estomago… y me sentí mal de no haberme dado cuenta. Debí haber sabido que alguien entraba a tu cuarto… ver esas señales de tus primeros síntomas… Sé que te doy miedo, y que por eso acudiste a Emmett antes de acudir a mí… pero cielo… en verdad que estoy ilusionada con la idea de mis nietecitos… es solo que me duele no haber podido protegerte cielo… me da rabia que te hayan lastimado…-Dijo mamá**_

_**-Es muy duro dejarlos ir en las mañanas… aun con la escolta o los autos y los localizadores en algunas de sus cosas indispensables… por eso es que insistíamos tanto en que tuviesen una laptop, un teléfono, un Ipod… incluso en mucha de su ropa y… en una de sus placas dentarias llevan localizadores… el precio de tener dinero es tener que cuidarse de secuestro… ahora Bella… se que nos entiendes ¿No quieres que estén protegidos de todo y de todos? ¿No tomarías medidas extremas por mantener a salvo a tus hijos?-**_

_**Acaricie mi vientre con ambas manos, inmediatamente mis bebés patearon como animándome a contestar, a veces pensaba que ellos me entendían… que sabían todo lo que estaba pasando. **_

_**-Si-Dije finalmente**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

Ahora entendía mejor a mis padres, ellos solo intentaban protegernos, cuidarnos para que no nos pasara nada malo.

Reconocí el toque de una de las sirvientas. Bree Tanner era una simpática mucama* seis años mayor que yo con un cabello súper largo y enormes ojos de color miel, su negro cabello ligeramente rizado le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, prácticamente en el cois, era bastante simpática pero aun no sabía cómo llamar a una puerta sin molestar a los demás en la casa.

-Adelante-Dije

-Señorita…-Me llamo

-Bree-Puse los ojos en blanco y ella comenzó a reír

-De acuerdo… Bella… llego otra carta…-Me dijo y me la extendió

Tome el sobre y vi el remitente, como siempre "Edward Masen O'Donell"

-Ya sabes Bree…. Debes ser la primera en tomar la correspondencia y siempre traerme las cartas para mí en secreto, nadie debe saber que este tipo me manda cartas-Le dije

-Claro-Me sonrió y salió del cuarto

Abrí la caja de botas en donde guardaba las cartas que semana tras semana me enviaba Edward Cullen… no me interesaba lo que decían, las utilizaría en su contra cuando el momento llegara. Oh si Edward, vas a pagarme con lagrimas de sangre lo que me hiciste.

Solo quería una cosa de Edward Cullen: Vengarme. Quería que Edward pagara cada lagrima que derrame, cada coraje de mi hermano, cada pensamiento de dolor de mis padres, me iba a pagar la vergüenza de los rumores, el rechazo de la gente, pagaría muy caro la desilusión de mis abuelos… quería que sufriera lo que yo…

Ohm quería helado de moras y mantequilla

-Emmett…-Llame

-¿Ahora que se te antojo?-Pregunto cuando entro a mi cuarto

-Quiero helado de moras y mantequilla, una rebanada de pastel imposible y unas papas fritas con aderezo botanero…. Oh… y si traes algunas manzanas rojas de verdad te lo voy a agradecer…-Le dije

-Yupi… helado- Salió feliz de la casa

A pesar de que teníamos muchos sirvientes mi padre y mi hermano insistían en ir por mis antojos ellos mismos, decían que era su modo de crear un lazo con sus nietos/ sobrinos desde ahora.

Me encantaba saber que me querían tanto.

Mi mama paso a mi habitación con un tarro de algo extraño

-Bella… te traje una crema nueva-Me dijo

-¿Para qué es en esta ocasión?-Pregunte curiosa

Mi mamá me había comprado crema para la resequedad, para las estrías, para el estrés, para el cansancio, para el paño* y para otras cosas como la grasita del cutis, incluso una crema para los pezones.

-Esta es una crema que te va a relajar el dolor de espalda-Me dijo

-Eres un Dios-Dije y casi se la arrebate-Ya no soporto mas, tengo calor, estoy fea y gorda, no me gusta para nada haber perdido la figura… ¿Ay mama cómo pudiste hacerlo dos veces?-

-Bueno… con Emmett se rompió el condón-Dijo y ambas nos sonrojamos-Y contigo… bueno… tampoco sabía que los antibióticos quitan el efecto de los anticonceptivos- Ambas nos soltamos a reír a carcajadas y mis hijos empezaron a pegar de patadas

Mamá puso sus manos en mi vientre y sonrió

-Parece que están jugando futbol-Se quejo

-Lo dudo… creo que solo quieren llamar tu atención a como dé lugar…-Suspire

-Se parecen a Emmett-Sonrió

Y yo tenía el presentimiento de que iban a ser idénticos a Edward.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionada… estaba esperando con tanta emoción a mis pequeñines… aun no sabíamos el sexo, los muy bribones no se dejaban ver, pero me daban escalofríos. Si eran dos niñas me pondría celosa sin poder evitarlo, yo era la princesa de mi casa y no quería que nadie me quitara mi lugar y si eran dos niños los educaría severamente para que no fueran como su donador de esperma además Emmett se pondría celoso.

Tenía ocho meses de embarazo y estaba realmente cansada. Mis pies se hinchaban demasiado y no retenía líquidos más de diez minutos, mis hijos seguían sin dejarse ver así que ya me había rendido y todo era unisex. Aun no sabía si jugaban futbol, tomaban el té (en este caso liquido amniótico) o tenían una guerra entre niño y niña… como fuera pateaban demasiado y justo cuando quería dormir o estaba en paz, también cuando escuchaba música, escuchaban otra voz que no fuera la mía… ¡Rayos pateaban por cualquier cosa! Yo amaba a mis hijos con todo mi corazón pero esperaba que el embarazo se terminara a la voz de YA.

Hoy iba a ser mi baby shower mi abuela Athenedora había invitado a toda la alta sociedad de Londres, en realidad solo a las chicas jóvenes que quisieran asistir. Había muchísimas de mis compañeras de Oxford, la verdad es que solo venían a criticar y enterarse quién era el padre de mi hijo. Por cierto que las mujeres Masen habían sido invitadas y habían conformado su invitación, por lo cual ayer habían llegado a instalarse en nuestra casa, Alice y yo aun seguíamos con la ley del hielo y fingíamos que la otra no existía. La doctora Esme Cullen seguía siendo mi ginecóloga gracias a que sus hijos habían venido a estudiar aquí, aun no sabía quiénes eran y sabía que esta noche conocería a la chica.

_**EMMETT POV**_

Todo el salón de fiestas de la mansión de Londres estaba hermosamente decorado en colores rosa y azul. Bella ya sabía cómo iba a llamar a los niños y aun no quería decirme… ella pensaba que yo me iba a poner celoso si eran niños pero… pero… yo ya no iba a ser el campeón, ya no sería el nene consentido… mi nana ya no me querría por que ya no era un bebé… ya no sería el niño de la casa… ¡Oh no!

Me acerque a mi hermana y me puse frente a ella quitándole el pastelito con glaseado azul que se estaba comiendo. Lo reemplace por uno rosa y ella me puso un puchero de enojo

-Decidido… esos bichos que llevas dentro deben ser niñas-Le dije y me cruce de brazos

-¿Disculpa?-Se quejo y de nuevo tomo su pastelito azul-¿Por qué me quitas mi pastelito de mora azul?-

-Debe de gustarte más el de fresa-Dije

-Mora azul-Repitió

-Fresa-

-Mora azul-

-Fresa-

-Mora azul-

-Fresa-

-Mora azul-

-Ositos-Se acerco mi padre-Dejen de pelear… saben que detesto que mis ositos se peleen-

-Papi, Emmett me quito mi pastelito de mora azul y a la fuerza quiere que me coma uno de fresas-Me acuso

-Chismosa-Me queje entre dientes-Papá… yo digo que su pastelito debe ser de fresa por que son mejores y así la mora azul no se sentirá desplazada…-Dije

-¿Qué? ¿La mora azul se sentirá desplazada si solo toman pasteles de mora azul y no de fresa? ¿No sería al revés?-Pregunto papá

-No papá… mira piénsalo un poco… las moras azules son difíciles de encontrar, una especie única que apenas y debe pisar el mundo, en cambio la fresa es normal y corriente, por eso debe haber muchas para hacer a las moras azules más especiales… entonces si comes y comes moras azules se sientes desplazadas por que es quitarles su lugar especial en el mundo… fresas hay muchas… ellas sabrán aceptar la situación… pero las pobres moras azules…-Dije

-Emmett-Se quejo mi linda novia Rosalie-Aunque los bebés de Bella sean niños no vas a dejar de ser el consentido…-Rodo los ojos

-¿Qué? ¡Salte de mi cabeza!-Me queje divertido abrazándola de la cintura, presione su espalda a mi pecho con mis palmas recargadas en su estomago y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro derecho

-Emm… hasta yo note la metáfora-Se acerco el padre de Rosalie: Carlisle

-Hola Carlisle…-Saludo nuestro padre-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres? No es que me moleste…-

-Bueno… -Comenzó Carlisle

-Yo te digo-Casi grite

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Eran casi las ocho de la noche y yo estaba enfrente de la mansión Cullen con un ramo de girasoles, usaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta de mangas largas de color blanco y formal con zapatos de punta negros. **_

_**Me hacía bastante ilusión ver de nuevo a Rosalie Cullen**_

_**-Lili abre la puerta-Se escucho**_

_**-Rosalie-Corrigió la voz de la hermosa Rosalie **_

_**Entonces me abrió la linda Rose, usaba la misma Ropa que estaba usando esta tarde cuando la conocí… solo que en vez de patines estaba usando unas sandalia y no llevaba el bolso de barbas.**_

_**-Hola-Salude y le entregue el ramo de girasoles **_

_**Ella se llevo una flor cerca de la nariz y la olfateo ligeramente**_

_**-Gracias… los girasoles son mis flores favoritas-Me sonrió**_

_**¿Por qué son rubios?-Pregunte**_

_**Ella lo pensó un segundo y luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciéndolo aun más bello **_

_**-Tal vez-Reconoció-¿Qué te trae aquí esta noche?-**_

_**-Me prometiste que cenaríamos esta noche…-Le recordé**_

_**-Con una condición-Me dijo**_

_**-¿Cuál?-Caí como idiota**_

_**-Yo elijo el lugar-Dijo y entro rápido a su casa cerrando la puerta**_

_**Una hora después estábamos en un pequeño restaurante, la comida era muy barata… lo más caro costaba 30 dólares.**_

_**-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?-Pregunté mordiendo mi hamburguesa **_

_**-Pues porque la comida es muy rica-Dijo tomando un trozo enorme de albondigón de pavo **_

_**-Pensé que te gustaban lugares más caros… yo estoy acostumbrado a que lo más barato cueste sobre 100 dolares… y eres de esas chicas que come y no solo come un trozo de lechuga y dice que está llena…-Sonreí**_

_**-Pues si me invitan a cenar pues tengo que cenar ¿No te parece?-Me sonrió ella de vuelta**_

_**-Bueno… cuéntame de ti Rose. ¿Cuántos años tienes, te gusta el deporte, tienes más hermanos, donde estudias, porque nunca te había visto por aquí, porque no estudias en el mismo colegio que yo, donde compraste esa pulsera de fantasía, por que no me contestas?-**_

_**-Bueno… si me dejaras hablar te respondería jajaaaa-Se comenzó a reír-De acuerdo… me llamo Rosalie Lilian Cullen, tengo diecinueve años y no voy al colegio que tu, asisto a la preparatoria publica de Jacksonville, solo tengo un hermano, mi hermano mellizo: Jasper Jackson Cullen, casi nunca salgo a pasear por el condominio, prefiero ir de compras al centro comercial con mi mejor amiga: Vera, ella es de clase media y paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en su casa, Vera me hizo la pulsera, tengo un empleo de medio tiempo como mesera y me encantan los deportes…-Me dijo**_

_**-Ohh-Dije-¿De verdad asistes a un colegio público? **__**Wow… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**_

_**-Si…-Se sonrojo**_

_**-¿Te vienes conmigo a Londres a la Universidad con mi hermana, los bebes que espera mi desquiciada madre y mi padre que parece adolescente en cuerpo de hombre?-**_

_**-Mmmm vale-Sonrió**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Y dos semanas después Rose nos arrastro a todos con ella-Suspiro Carlisle

-Eso fue raro-Bella hizo una mueca bastante extraña

En eso se acerco mi cuñado: Jasper

-Hola Jazz-Salude

-Hola Emm-Saludo de regreso

-Te presento a mi hermana. Jasper… esta pelotita de aquí es la gruñona Bella… Pelotita… este rubio teñido de aquí es Jasper el limonsito…-Presente

-Emmett-Me gritaron a coro

Se vieron un segundo a los ojos y de repente se empezaron a reir

-Bella… mucho gusto-Le dijo mi hermana sumamente roja

-Hola… Jasper… el gusto es mío-Le sonrió y beso el dorso de su mano… mi hermana se puso aun mas roja.

**BELLA POV**

Los ojos de Jasper eran de un verde agua precioso… parecían el mar… era tan guapo, su cabello rubio… esos labios de color durazno… su rostro amable que inspiraba confianza… era… era casi perfecto…

**JASPER POV**

Todos los días y contantemente recordaba a María… la quise tanto… tal vez nunca la ame… pero si la quise. Conocí a María en la escuela preparatoria y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos tiempo después fuimos pareja, ambos teníamos claro que lo que sentíamos no era amor.

Poco tiempo después María enfermo… tenia leucemia y en un estado bastante avanzado… no había nada que pudiera salvarla… como había poco tiempo me case y tuve mi primera vez con ella… poco tiempo después enviude… fue bastante triste pero en fin.

Ahora que estamos en Londres me he sentido mucho más tranquilo… siento una extraña paz interior y esta noche conocí a un ángel hecho carne.

Cuando vi a la hermosa Bella mi corazón despertó… vi luz en sus ojos, ese hermoso rosáceo en sus mejillas, esos ojos profundos llenos de inteligencia y tenacidad, esa mirada de amor cada que habla de los pequeños que lleva en su interior… solo tenía una cosa clara… un día Isabella Swan… seria Isabella Cullen…

_**De verdad una inmensa disculpa por subir el capitulo hasta ahora… los problemas económicos de mi familia se han intensificado ya que somos cuatro hermanos y ya dos están en prepa, uno en secundaria y yo en la Universidad por lo que he tenido que encontrar un trabajo (Gracias a Dios lo encontré y me pagaran bien) no se cada cuanto actualice ya que trabajo en las tardes y estudio en las mañanas… pero les avisare por el grupo de face. ¿Comentarios? ¿Qué amaron? ¿A quién odiaron? ¿Qué creen que pase en la segunda parte del baby shower? ¿Conocerá Alice a Jasper, asistirá Edward? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Jajajaaaaa **_


	6. HOSPITAL

_**CAPITULO 6 "EL HOSPITAL"**_

_**Primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por que se que me he tratado en actualizar pero me levanto a las seis de la mañana para irme a las 7:15 a la escuela, salgo a las 2:30 de la escuela y entro a las 3:00 a trabajar, salgo a las 8:00 y llego a casa a las 8:30 por lo que llego a cenar algo y hacer tareas. Lamento mucho decirles que la situación de mi familia no mejora y no creo que mejore hasta que me paguen este mes de trabajo. Por tal motivo no sé cuando me vuelvan a conectar internet en mi PC y las actualizaciones no podre subirlas conforme las termine. Aun así quiero decirles que NOOOOO y por NADA del mundo dejare esta historia inconclusa, porque se lo frustrante que es que dejen medias una historia que te gusta. Abajo les voy a dejar un dato así que por favor lean mi nota al final de este capítulo.**_

**JASPER POV:**

Después de conocer por fin a los famosos Swan, me arrepentí de no haberlos conocido antes, Bella era una persona tan pura, sin duda alguna era un bello ángel que venía a sacarme de mi pozo de depresión y tristeza, amaba ver su rostro sonrojado cada vez que le decía una palabra bonita y amaba la luz que se veía en sus ojos cada que mencionaba a sus hijos. Bella era una mujer muy hermosa y tenía una luz propia llena de paz, amor, sinceridad y luz. Era sin duda alguna la mujer perfecta. Yo tenía muchísimas dudas con respecto al padre de sus hijos, pero Bella no soltaba prenda y no decía ni "pio" sobre ese mal hombre que la dejo embarazada.

Esta tarde Bella estaba especialmente malhumorada, lo cual es casi normal ¬¬, el embarazo pone de malhumor a las mujeres sobre todo cuando hace calor, tienen, hambre, hace frio, les duele la espalda, tienen que hacer pis, engordan, se les hinchan los tobillos, tienen antojos…. Ahora que lo pienso…. Casi siempre están de mal humor.

Mi hermana, mi madre y su madre estaban vueltas locas preparando la llegada de los bebes, tenían preparadas las maletas, la reserva en el hospital, los papeles, las videocámaras (aunque Bella no quería que la grabaran mientras paria) en fin… tenían todo preparado pero eso no evitaba que se pusieran nerviosas.

Recordaba claramente que el día del baby shower Bella estaba especialmente evitando a dos mujeres, nunc las vi, pero lo supe porque Rose me dijo que Bella las odiaba con toda su alma

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-Rose… ¿Dónde esta Bella?-Pregunte**_

_**-Jasper… ni media hora de conocerla y ya quieres algo con mi hermanita-Se quejo Emmett**_

_**-Trato de hablar con ella-Me escude**_

_**-Se esconde de no sé quien, se que son dos mujeres pero…-Comenzó Rose**_

_**-Bella odia a una de ellas, antes de Rose era su mejor amiga pero rego el chisme de su embarazo y no quiere verlas ni en pintura-Completo Emmett**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

Bueno… por ahí dicen que aun después de 40 años de pelearse las mujeres nunca se perdonaban y que si una chica odiaba a otra todo su grupito de amigas también la odiaban **(n/a: es verdad…. Hay que admitirlo chicas jajajajajaaaa) **

A mí me preocupaba muchísimo Bella, ella bromeaba diciéndome que yo recibiría a sus bebés, pero una cosa es ayudar a los animales a parir y otra cosa a un ser humano. Yo estoy estudiando veterinaria, amo a los animales, en especial a los perros, los amo porque son fieles, sinceros y muy espaciales, creo que los perros son mejores amigos que los humanos… ellos no pueden revelar tus secretos o decirte palabras hirientes. Eso es harina de otro costal* el punto era que Bella tenia mal humor y estaba comenzando a pasármelo

-No me veo las puntas de los pies-Se quejo por decima vez en veinte minutos

-Bella… veras la punta de tus pies en unos días más… incluso te hartaras de ver las puntas de los pies-Suspire

-Pero yo quiero verlos ahora…-Se quejo haciendo un puchero

-Bells… ahora no-Dije y me cruce de brazos

-¿Por qué tengo que esperar tanto? ¿No puede existir la cigüeña? ¿Por qué los bebes no vienen por correo?-Se quejo

-Por que sería un desastre y te cobrarían gastos de envió…-Bromee

-Pagare la cuenta de hospital ¿No es ese un gasto de envió?-Me reto

-….-No supe que responder ante su imaginativo comentario

-Incluso pagare I.V.A-Se rio

-No responderé eso…-Dije

-Por qué no sabes que decir…-

El día de hoy Emmett Rose saldrían de paseo. Mi hermana lo había convencido de andar en patines en una plaza… Emmett no sabía andar en patines, pero adoraba a mi hermana y si ella le decía que saltara el solo preguntaba ¿Qué tan alto?

Estaba en casa viendo la fotografía de María… a veces me gustaba recordar cómo era ella. María fue una buena mujer, tal vez no la amaba pero sí que la quería y me gustaba recordar el día de mi boda con ella.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Estaba en el altar, solo nos casaríamos por el civil ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo como para hacer algo grande. Mis padres y mi hermana me observaban con mucha ternura, como si entendieran de muchas formas mi sentir. La música comenzó y ella entro del brazo de su padre, iba con un sencillo vestido blanco, tenia flores blancas en su cabello, sus enormes ojos café chocolate relucían de felicidad, se veía "sana" se veía radiante… **_

_**El pequeño jardín en el que nos estábamos casando se lleno de luz de sol. Y la cara de María se ilumino dándole un aspecto soñador y encantador, la luz se veía justo en su espalda… como si fuera un ángel. Llego hasta a mí y me sonrió llena de ilusión, llena de cariño. **_

_**La ceremonia fue sencilla y nuestro beso fue realmente dulce**_

_**-Muchas gracias Jasper… -Me dijo**_

_**Un mes más tarde María estaba en el hospital. Tome su mano.**_

_**-Jasper-Me dijo**_

_**-Dime Mari-Pregunte**_

_**-Prométeme que vas a ser muy feliz…-Me pidió **_

_**Las lágrimas me traicionaron y baje la mirada. Ella me acaricio la cara con cariño y tomo mi barbilla entre sus delicados y delgados dedos, cuando alce la mirada ella también lloraba, esa piel que siempre fue tersa, fresca y morena ahora estaba pálida y seca.**_

_**-¿Sabes? En realidad nunca nos amamos… pero te agradezco que cumplieras todos mis sueños… quiero que tengas los hijos que no podre tener, que vivas los años que no podre vivir, que tengas todas las aventuras que tuve que postergar… quiero lo mejor para ti…-**_

_**-Mari… no... No te vas a ir…-Dije**_

_**-Estoy muy cansada… muy pero muy cansada-Dijo y se recostó en la cama, le dio un fuerte apretón a mi mano-Nos veremos luego Jasper-Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y cerro sus ojos. El aparato que marcaba los latidos de su corazón dejo de sonar rítmicamente.**_

_**Bese su mano**_

_**-Te quise mucho-Solté su mano y bese su frente-Te lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo Mari… no te fallare, lo prometo…- **_

_**Enterramos a María en un cementerio pacifico, silencioso, misterioso, a mí me pareció que eso era María: un misterio que jamás pude resolver…**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

Cuando me presentaron a Bella… la vi como otro misterio… esa sombra en sus ojos mezclada con la ilusión de la espera… me sentía… irremediablemente atraído y por primera vez me sentía verdaderamente enamorado, ilusionado… me sentía vivo.

_**RENEE POV (N/A: A QUE ESTE TAMPOCO SE LO ESPERABAN)**_

Me sentía muy preocupada… me sentía inútil como madre. No había podido defender a mi hija, ni protegerla de un dolor así. Me sentía dolida con ese hombre, si mi hija quería mantenerlo en secreto, la respetaba, pero aun así me encantaría sacarle los ojos por ser tan mal hombre.

Mi marido entro en la habitación.

-¿En qué piensas cielo?-Pregunto

-Charlie… tú crees… tu… ¿Me culpas por lo que le paso a nuestra hija?-

Charlie me miro incrédulo durante unos minutos, se sentó junto a mí y me paso el brazo por los hombros

-No… no creo que sea culpa nuestra ni de Emmett. Bella ya sabe lo que hace amor-Me dijo-Tomo decisiones equivocadas y no nos queda más que apoyarla… ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?-

-Era muy estúpida. ¿Cierto?-Pregunto

-Eras muy presumida… pero con el tiempo… comenzaste a cambiar, a medida que me conocías comenzabas a preocuparte por otras cosas… ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que estabas embarazada de Emmett?-

-Si… ya estábamos casados y aun queríamos hacer nuestro propio imperio sin interrupción de mi padre…-

-Cuando llegue estabas muerta de terror… decías que yo te rechazaría… pensaste que me enojaría…-

-Y tú estabas tan ilusionado… me tocaste el vientre…-

-Y te dije que te amaba a ti y a nuestro bebé… ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice esa noche?-

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**El que Charlie estuviera tan ilusionado y feliz con la idea de ser padre me llenaba de ternura, de amor, era una ilusión y una felicidad tan grande que ni siquiera había palabras para expresar todo lo que mi corazón sentía en esos momentos.**_

_**-Renee-Mi esposo me tomo de las manos y clavo una rodilla en el suelo como cuando me pidió que me casara con el**_

_**-Dime-**_

_**-¿Sabes cuánto te amo?-**_

_**-La misma cantidad de amor que yo siento por ti…-Respondí sonriéndole**_

_**-Te prometo… no, es más… te juro que hare todo lo posible por hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo… nada les va a faltar… te prometo, mi cielo, que luchare dia tras dia para sacar a mi familia adelante, por mantenernos juntos y unidos… te amo Renee…-**_

_**-Te amo Charlie… te amamos-Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

-Y lo has cumplido-Le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-No creo que hayamos fallado, ni que tengamos la culpa… ni siquiera nuestra hija la tiene… yo creo que era el momento… pienso que esto tenía que pasar por algo… tal vez para darnos una lección a todos como familia… nosotros estábamos en una monotonía, ya no éramos tan unidos y al tratar de proteger a nuestros hijos terminamos agobiándolos… mira a los Cullen, cielo, ellos… ellos son tan felices siendo como son…-

-Y te prometo cariño… que ya no seré mamá osa…-Reí

-Ey… nuestros ositos aman a mamá osa-Sonrió y me beso primero en los labios y luego en la frente

Ahí supe que saldríamos adelante… que el sol brillaría de nuevo y que seriamos tan felices como el primer dia de nuestro matrimonio… amaba a mi esposo con locura y haría lo que fuera por mis hijos y nietos… ¡Dios, gracias por traer a este maravilloso hombre a mi vida!

ESME POV (N/A tampoco se esperaban este tan pronto ¿verdad? Jejee)

Por fin veía brillo en la mirada de mi hijo, veía sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Mi hija… ay esa Rose… mi Rose era tan fresca y alocada… l encantaba ser impulsiva… y aunque a veces sentía que se tragaba el mundo de un bocado… está vez estaba muy satisfecha con su elección… después de su terrible experiencia mi nena volvía a enamorarse y esta vez de un muchacho tierno, honesto, noble, gentil y… guapo… debía admitir que si fuera unos treinta o veinticinco años más joven seria coqueta con el novio de mi hija…

-¿En que piensas mi ángel?-Pregunto mi esposo besando mi mejilla

-En lo guapo que es Emmett-Dije sin pensar

-¿Emmett es guapo?-Me pregunto juguetón- Pensé que yo era más guapo que el…-

-Oh no… no cielo-Comencé a bromear-Tú eras bastante flacucho cuando te conocí…-

-Pero fui a gym-Hizo un puchero

-Pero Emmett es más guapo-Me encogí de hombros

-¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-Bromeo

-Digamos que… juventud-Bromee y el abrió su boca en una simpática "O"

-¿Insinúas que soy viejo?-Pregunto

-No… lo aseguro-Eche a correr por la casa con mi marido detrás jugueteando como en nuestros primeros años de matrimonio

Ambos reíamos como en los viejos tiempos, algo hermoso de mi relación era que Carlisle no solo era mi esposo… era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi amante… era… era lo mejor que tenía en mi vida junto con mis hijos…

Carlisle no solo era mi pareja… era mi mejor amigo, ese amigo en el que podía confiar y con quién podía cometer mil locuras, también era el confidente al cual podía contarle mil cosas vergonzosas y guardaría mis secretos, el cómplice que me seguiría en mis mas diabólicas travesuras, el amante cariñoso que me hacia gritar, el compañero fiel y leal que siempre estaría ahí, el esposo al que amaba con locura y que me correspondía.

En ese momento Carlisle me alcanzo y me abrazo por la cintura. Ambos jadeábamos en busca de aire

-Creo que ambos somos viejos para estos juegos-Bromee y nos tiranos en el sofá más cercano.

-Yo no creo que estemos viejo… solo que… ya no tenemos tanta energía como antes-Ambos nos echamos a reír con el último comentario.

BELLA POV:

Estaba de verdad incomoda, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá de delante muy concentrado tecleando algo en su estúpida laptop, Rose y Emmett gritaban emocionados por un idiota juego de básquetbol.

-Au-Me queje por el terrible dolor en mi vientre bajo

-¿Ahora qué?-Pregunto mi padre cuando entro a la sala junto a mi madre

-Me duele el estomago-Me queje

-¿Desde cuándo?-Pregunto mamá tocando mi frente

-Mmmmm ayer creo-Dije e hice una mueca

-¿Se han estado moviendo los bebés?-Pregunto alarmada

-Mmmm muy poco-Dije y me puse en estado de alerta junto a ella

-Charlie…-A mi madre se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Lo sé-Mi padre le dio un zape a Emmett

-¿Qué?-Se quejo mi hermano

-MUEVE TU TRASERO Y LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL-Grite enfurecida

-Houston tenemos un problema-Dijo mi padre a Emmett

-¿Cuál?-Preguntaron Emmett, Jasper y Rose a coro

-Renee y yo creemos que… que los bebés están mal-Dijo

Comencé a hiperventilar y llorar y de repente sentí un dolor aun más agudo

Todo estaba borroso, no entendía nada, solo sabía que iba camino al hospital y que uno o mis dos bebés estaban en mal estado, me sentía una mala madre, no era capaz de defender a mis hijos.

El paramédico comenzó a revisarme y suspiro de tranquilidad.

-¿Desde cuándo dices que tienes dolores?-Pregunto

-Desde ayer… pero eran leves…-Dije llorando-Mis… mis hijos… ¿Cómo están mis bebés?-Pregunte sollozando

-En perfecto estado… se dejaron de mover por que estas en labor de parto… tienes centímetro y medio de dilatación-Sonrió

-¡Quiero la puta epidural!-Grite a todo volumen

-Solo tienes tres centímetros-Dijo mamá

-¡QUIERO UNA PUTA EPIDURAL!-Volví a gritar-Malditos hombres, son todos unos hijos de puta… ojala y los castraran a todos-Solloce

Mi madre se hecho a reír

-¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡¿Crees que es divertido?!-Grite

-Es que yo dije lo mismo la primera vez que parí-Y de nuevo se echo a reír

En ese momento mi padre entro silbando y se acerco a besarme la frente, lo agarre de la solapas de la chaqueta y lo zarandee

Mi padre tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Si sabes lo que te conviene me traerás al incompetente anestesista para que me ponga la estúpida epidural a la voz de ya… ¿Qué rayos les pasa a los hombres? ¿Creen que el parto es divertido? No comprendo cómo es que mamá no te odia. Me da igual si sobornas al médico… quítame este dolor YA-Cuando termine de gritar lo solté y mi padre salió disparado de la habitación mientras mi madre se carcajeaba en el sillón

Desde hacía cuatro horas que estaba tocando el cielo. Tenía siete centímetros de dilatación y a mi parecer estaba en la gloria.

Aun seguía pensando quien entraría conmigo a la sala de partos, solo dejarían que pasara una persona y aun no me decidía.

Mamá: Recapacito mucho y la verdad es que todas necesitamos a nuestras madres al momento de convertirnos en mamás

Papá: Me apoyo desde el primer momento y me perdono las estupideces de los últimos meses, además hace un rato le grite injustificadamente

Emmett: Emmett era la opción más extraña… necesitaba a mi osito conmigo… pero no sabía que hacer.

Ya era la hora, en este momento me estaban poniendo la bata azul a juego con el gorrito, ya me habían quitado la ropa interior y estaba llorando en silencio.

Tenía muchísimo miedo, creí que mi aventura comenzaría cuando subí al avión que me trajo a mi país natal… pero estaba muy equivocada. La aventura iba a comenzar en este momento.

A partir de ahora no alimentaria a mis hijos alimentándome a mí, ya no serian parte de mi cuerpo, ya no sentiría sus tiernas pataditas a través de mi piel… seriamos tres seres separados… tenia muchísimo miedo de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Estaban por ingresarme a la sala d expulsión (La sala en la que tienen a los bebés) cuando el doctor se me acerco.

-¿Quién va a entrar con usted?-Pregunto

Sonreí, hacia un buen rato que mi elección estaba hecha

-Quiero que entre conmigo… mi hermano-Suspire

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito mi hermano y tomo mi mano-Osita pe… pe… pero… yo… yo…-Tartamudeo

-Tú has estado ahí desde el primer momento… te necesito ahí-Le dije

El beso mi frente y asintió.

Movieron la camilla hacia la sala y llevaron a Emmett a limpiarse y cambiarse

_**Perdonen que lo suba hasta ahora pero tuve que buscar trabajo en el peor momento de la historia ya que es fin de semestre y tengo que hacer montones de videos, trabajo, expos y exámenes… uuff y para terminas de distraerme Luis Bobadilla se ha convertido en mi novio (Un novio que la mayoría quisiera y no estoy bromeando jejeee) Pero como ya son vacaciones actualizare más seguido. ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Les gusto que Emmett entrara? ¿Qué le paso a Rose? ¿Les dolió la historia de Jasper? ¿Qué paso con Edward y los Masen? ¿Qué son los bebes? **_


End file.
